


Felicity's Journey

by Leen_PhoenixRae



Category: Arrow - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Love Triangle, Team Arrow, Team Flash, the A.T.O.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leen_PhoenixRae/pseuds/Leen_PhoenixRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity was fatally wounded by the arrow Maseo aimed at her after the Mayor was shot. When she awoke at the hospital she had no recollection of ever being involved with either Oliver or Ray, but she remembered Barry and felt more comfortable and safe with him than with the other two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I. Wrong Place; Perfect Timing

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** Arrow and The Flash belong to DC Comics and the CW Network. I am merely borrowing these wonderful characters to satiate my plot bunny’s wild ideas.
> 
> **TIMELINE:** Post-S3E17: “Suicidal Tendencies” with some AU moments right from when Ray Palmer found out about Oliver’s secret and completely AU S3E18: “Public Enemy” of Arrow. As for The Flash, it’s an AU post- S1E17: “Tricksters.”
> 
> **AUTHOR’S NOTE:** I’ve been thinking about writing an Arrow or The Flash fanfic for quite some time now, but the ideal story plot never materialize until out of the blue an idea for this particular fic was formulated, thus resulting in the creation of this fanfiction. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**I. Wrong Place; Perfect Timing**

FELICITY SMOAK FELL INTO STEP beside the second handsome billionaire she found herself entangled with. Right now she wasn’t sure where she stood with him; they just had their first big fight since they became a couple, and the situation was pretty tense. She knew Ray’s vendetta against the Arrow, blaming him for what happened to his fiancée last year when Slade’s Mirakuru men attacked the city, but she also sworn her loyalty to Oliver and the rest of Team Arrow to keep the vigilante’s real identity a secret. She had no idea Ray finished working on the A.T.O.M. suit and actually used one of her techs to make a positive scan match of the vigilante even though he was hidden under the hood.

Mayor Castle called a meeting after the attack at SCPD. Ray’s presence was needed since he was the one who announced on television that he would pool in all of his resources in capturing and apprehending the Arrow. Now that Ray knows who the Arrow is under the hood, Felicity’s never been this worried about Oliver’s safety since his initial face-off with Ra’s al Ghul over two months ago.

Laurel was already in the boardroom standing beside her father, Captain Lance, who was dead-set on capturing the Arrow as well. He felt betrayed by the Arrow for not revealing Sarah’s death months ago. Right now the animosity between father and daughter stemmed from Laurel keeping the truth from him as well and for masquerading as the Canary these past few months.

Laurel was doing a great job holding her own in ensuring that nobody makes a move in capturing the Arrow, but with her father – and Ray – ganging up on her, Felicity felt compelled to voice out her two-cents and side with the DA. But before she could do so much as utter one word, a familiar high speed zipping sound shattered the window and hit its intended mark: Mayor Celia Castle.

Pandemonium soon followed, with everyone rushing to aid the fallen mayor. Felicity unwittingly stepped in to the line of target, her worry over Oliver’s safety and the mayor’s survival rooted her on the spot, making her fall deaf to another high speed zipping sound as it shot through another window and its tip embedded itself the same location where the mayor was shot; the only difference was the arrow didn't pierce the blonde tech’s heart. But it was still fatal if not attended to right away.

“ _Felicity!_ ” Laurel screamed, catching Ray’s attention, as she scrambled towards Felicity’s side. “Call 911,” she ordered a shocked Ray, clutching the lapels of his suit and making him focus on her instead of Felicity who was gasping on the floor. “Snap out of it and call 911!” she yelled right on his face before leaving him to fish for his cell phone and pressed the emergency number.

Laurel remained by Felicity’s side while Ray hovered, one hand deep in his pocket and the other raking his now disheveled dark hair with his fingers. He was the one who accompanied Felicity inside the ambulance once it got there. As soon as the ambulance left she fished out her own cell phone and pressed her speed dial number for Oliver.

“Felicity’s shot. Ambulance is on its way to Starling Gen,” was all she said as soon as someone answered on the other end, then hung up to follow the ambulance to the hospital. She might have just recently been accepted as another member of Team Arrow as Sarah’s replacement, but Laurel knew how much Felicity Smoak meant to everyone on the team, most especially to Oliver.

# # # # #

ROY WATCHED Oliver’s face ashen after answering Laurel’s call. They were discussing the League’s next move when Oliver received a call.

“What’s wrong?” Roy was on alert as soon as he saw Oliver’s reaction.

“Call Diggle. Tell him to meet us at Starling Gen. Felicity’s been shot,” was Oliver’s curt order and explanation before turning to grab his jacket and left HQ like a bat out of hell.

“Shit,” Roy cussed and fished his cell phone from his back pocket. He found Diggle’s name and pressed enter. Diggle answered after the second ring. Roy repeated Oliver’s words verbatim to the other man then followed his mentor to check on their favourite blonde’s condition.


	2. II. Do I Know You?

**II. Do I Know You?**

FELICITY WAS STARTING TO STIR. It has been over a week since the incident at the mayor’s office, and although the chaos from that night hasn't quite settled yet, SCPD was tracking down leads on where the vigilante might be hiding. Felicity was put on an induced coma after complications during her operation bumped her survival rate to less than desirable.

Between worrying about her daughter and her two male admirers (Oliver and Ray) who wouldn't stop bickering on who gets to stand guard while Felicity lies in a coma, Donna Smoak, Felicity’s mother, hardly had any time to spend on her daughter’s bedside. Thankfully today both men in her daughter’s life decided to take a break (after Laurel threatened to lock the both of them up if they won’t quit their squabbling). It was very soap operatic to watch two handsome billionaires pining for her daughter. Under regular circumstances (like when Felicity wasn't fighting for her life) Donna would be thrilled to bits; she’d probably start daydreaming about Felicity’s future wedding to either man. But right now all Donna could think about was seeing her daughter’s sparkling blue eyes look into hers and tell her she was fine, then start talking about her techno babble stuff once again.

“Baby?” Donna said hopefully, her eyes glistening with unshed tears of glee when she finally saw movement from her otherwise comatose daughter.

Felicity took her time from completely stirring awake. Her mouth tasted funny and her lips felt cracked. She felt achy too in places she didn't know she’d ache, but she was feeling it. Also...was that her mother’s voice she just heard? She was pretty sure her mother was still in Vegas last time she checked, what was she doing back in Starling City?

Cracking her left eye open first, Felicity zeroed in on the direction she thought she heard her mother’s voice came from. As soon as her one open eye focused and realized that Donna Smoak was indeed in the room with her, both of her eyes opened wide.

“Mom?” she gasped and tried to sit up, but as soon as she moved her arms and put some weight on them, she found herself flat on her back on this uncomfortable bed which she now realized wasn’t her own bed but rather a hospital bed. “W-what am I doing here?” Felicity gave her mother a confused look, lifting her hands up and following the tubes attached to her forearms to where it connected to.

“Oh baby, you don’t remember?” Donna moved closer to her daughter’s bedside, silent tears of joy cascading down her cheeks as she looked down at her daughter who was finally awake after making her age twenty years since she heard from Ray Palmer (he was the one who booked her a business class direct red-eye flight out from Vegas to Starling City) that Felicity was shot was clinging for her life at the hospital. She ran her hand gently over her daughter’s head, sliding it down her temple until it cradled her cheek. “You were shot by the vigilante,” she deadpanned.

“What? Why?”

“I don’t know, sweetheart. You were in a meeting with the mayor, the DA, the captain of SCPD and your boss-slash-boyfriend when—”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down,” Felicity raised her hands to stop her mother mid-explanation. “I was in a meeting with my boss-slash-what?”

Donna stopped from continuing whatever it was she was going to say and gave her daughter a confused look.

“What do you mean ‘boss-slash-what’?” Donna asked carefully, studying her daughter’s facial reaction.

“Mom, I don’t have a boyfriend,” Felicity deadpanned.

# # # # #

WHY CAN’T I SEE HER?” demanded an agitated Ray Palmer.

“She’s resting right now,” Donna fibbed, which wasn't exactly a fib at all. Felicity got worn out after a series of tests conducted to her by the doctor was over. Donna explained to her daughter’s attending physician Felicity’s odd behavior, and he conducted a series of tests to fully assess what has happened to her.

Ray didn't like that answer, but he didn't press on the matter after Donna gave him a stern look. Even though he was oozing with boyish charm and his girlfriend’s mother seemed to like him a lot, right now she wouldn't give a damn even if he showered her with a gazillion of his boyish charms.

“What’s wrong?” Oliver Queen, the other man in Felicity’s life, stepped up and asked her directly. Donna mentally applauded the billionaire playboy for his observation skills.

“Nothing to worry about...much,” Donna answered Oliver’s question carefully, avoiding any eye contacts with either men as she did so.

“That doesn’t sound good,” Laurel Lance, Starling City’s DA and apparently a close friend of her daughter’s too (Donna’s head was still swimming after finding out her daughter was connected to such people), joined the line-up of Ray and Oliver in front of her.

“Well, it is and it isn’t good,” Donna tried to make light of what was probably a not-so-light problem. “Felicity’s suffering from dissociate amnesia.”

A chorus of “What?” from everyone gathered around the waiting area almost drowned out both Oliver and Ray’s “What doesn’t she remember?” but Donna heard them and gave both men a sad smile.

Oliver didn’t need to have Palmer’s high IQ to deduce what that smile meant.

“She doesn’t remember me,” Ray and Oliver said in unison.

“Well...sorta,” Donna hated being the messenger of such bad news. Clearly both men cared for her Felicity, but what she was about to tell them won’t be an easy pill to swallow.

“Explain. Please,” it was Ray who demanded it, but he sounded less curt than Oliver had he asked Donna to explain.

“She remembers you both,” Donna made sure to reassure them first and foremost that Felicity still remembers them.

“But?” it was Oliver who sensed there was more to what Donna Smoak was telling them.

“She doesn't remember how close she is to either one of you,” Donna answered after a few seconds of tense silence as she tried to figure out how to word what she just said another way.

Ray and Oliver’s reaction to what Donna just told them differed like night and day. Ray clearly was taken aback and showed his true emotions, why as for Oliver...his face remained devoid of any reaction, but Laurel – as well as Donna – noticed the sudden tightening of his jaw and his blank stare at a spot over Donna’s shoulder.


	3. III. A Familiar Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re still reading this by this chapter, I thank you for sticking with this fic. Each chapter thus far has been a short chapter; my muse at the moment’s making me write each chapter that way, but I’m hoping later/future chapters will get expanded. Anyway, enjoy reading & positive/constructive comments are always appreciated. I’m not quite sure of Caitlin’s hair colour; I know the actress who plays her is a redhead, so I’m using that for reference right now.

**III. A Familiar Face**

FELICITY WAS DISCHARGED from the hospital three days after she regained consciousness. She couldn’t have been any happier to hear the good news; she was sick and tired of hospital food and the crappy TV channels available for her to watch during her confinement. She also missed tinkering on her computer, although she was thankful when her mother brought over her tablet so she could fiddle with it while she recuperated.

Donna asked for an extended leave of absence from work, explaining to her boss that her daughter was recuperating from an incident and would need assistance for a while. Felicity was both thankful and worried about her spending so much time with her mother. So far she survived almost a week living under the same roof with her mother.

“Uh, Felicity, honey?” Donna called out from the living room, something in her voice told Felicity her mother was confused.

“Yeah?” Felicity called back without bothering to leave the comfort of her bed.

“Could you come out here for a bit please?”

Felicity’s brows knotted in confusing. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at what she thinks would be the probable reason her mother asked her to come out to the living room. None of her ‘gadgets’ at home were difficult to handle, except the ones she took home from work to figure out, but her mother knew never to touch those.

“Mom, what...” Felicity’s voice trailed off when her eyes caught sight of the unexpected lanky dark haired visitor standing in the middle of the room. He was flanked on either side by a Hispanic dressed-down man and a strawberry blond haired woman, but Felicity’s eyes were trained on the very boyish looking man grinning from ear to ear when he saw her. “Barry?” Felicity couldn’t contain the excitement that bubbled up the moment she recognized who her visitor was.

Donna took a step back to let her daughter reach up and engulf the handsome young man in a tight hug. She was confused and surprised at the same time that her daughter knew this complete stranger named ‘Barry’ whom Donna hasn’t heard her daughter talk about before. She was familiar with Ray and Oliver, but this Barry person was a complete mystery to her.

“Hey, Felicity,” Barry Allen returned the petite blonde IT tech’s embrace, giving her an extra tight squeeze and held her just a tad bit longer in his arms before letting go and taking a step back to give her another once over. He was happy and glad that she was out of harm’s way already. He couldn’t wait to get a few days off from work after Oliver called him and told him what happened. “I’m so happy you’re okay,” he added, relief lacing his tone.

“He was a wreck for days after he heard what happened to you,” Cisco Ramon, the mechanical engineer genius at S.T.A.R. Labs, informed the blonde tech before elbowing Barry aside to give Felicity a hug himself.

“What?” Felicity gave Barry a wide-eyed look before returning Cisco’s hug, stepping aside when she felt the other person, Dr. Caitlin Snow, S.T.A.R. Labs’ resident bio-engineer, stepped up wanting to give her a hug as well.

“ _We_ were all worried about you,” Caitlin amended Cisco’s explanation before hugging the other woman.

Felicity felt overwhelmed by their obvious concern for her well-being. She hugged the other woman and took a step back, smiling at each and every one of them. She forgot that her mother was in the room until Donna cleared her throat.

“Oh, right,” Felicity gave the others an apologetic smile then turned to grab her mother to take a step forward. “Guys, this is my mother, Donna,” she began the introductions. “Mom, this is Barry, Cisco and Caitlin,” she gestured at each of the three newcomers.

“Hello,” Donna smiled and excitedly shook hands with their guests.

“Nice to meet you, Mrs. Smoak,” the trio echoed.

“Oh please call me Donna,” she invited then excused herself, mentioning something about preparing something for them to drink and eat while they visit.

Felicity thanked her mother then gestured for the trio to grab a seat anywhere they felt comfortable parking themselves at. Since her living room consisted of just one three-seat sofa, Caitlin sat there while Cisco grabbed a chair from her dining table set and Barry copped a spot on the floor beside the doctor.

“So, how are you feeling?” Caitlin was the first to ask what all three of them were clearly wondering about.

“Recuperating,” Felicity answered without skipping a beat. “H-how did you find out? Did my mother call you?”

“Oliver did,” it was Barry who answered, sounding very casual when he mentioned Oliver Queen’s name like they were best of buds.

“Excuse me?” Felicity looked dumbfounded. “W-why would he do that? I mean...why?”

The trio exchanged knowing looks that Felicity knew meant something, but at the moment she couldn’t think of what it could possibly mean.

“Felicity, exactly how much do you remember about Oliver Queen?” it was Caitlin who asked since the other two men she was with delegated asking all the personal and sensitive female-ish questions to her.

“That he returned from the dead after being gone for five years since the Queen’s Gambit sank somewhere in the China Sea.”

“What else?” Caitlin prodded.

“S-should there be anything else?” Felicity couldn’t help but feel that there was something missing. She sensed it too when her mother gave her the same look Barry and company are giving her right now when she told her that she wasn’t close to either Oliver Queen or Ray Palmer. She has heard of both men, but as far as she was concerned she was far from either man’s type of woman.

Again Felicity watched the trio exchange a knowing worried look. She was starting to get annoyed with this. She knew something was wrong and that both Oliver Queen and Ray Palmer meant more to her than just two handsome bachelor billionaires who were constantly visiting her at the hospital during her stay there.

# # # # #

WELL? HOW IS SHE?” Oliver demanded as soon as Barry and company arrived at the Team Arrow HQ located underneath Verdant, Oliver’s former club now owned and managed by his sister, Thea.

“Uuhhh...” Barry paused from taking another step, one hand scratching the back of his head then turned to Caitlin who was the only person in the room who held a PhD degree and whose opinion would be more credible when she explained Felicity’s situation. “Caitlin can explain it better than either Cisco or I could,” he deflected to his female colleague who wasn’t at all happy with him for throwing her to the line of fire yet again. Barry gave her an apologetic smile before stepping aside to let her answer Oliver’s questions.

Oliver turned his attention to the young doctor, raising his eyebrow in query as to what she has to say about what was going on with Felicity.

“Felicity’s recovery progress is doing well. Everything seems normal when I did my own diagnostic of her,” Caitlin started, carefully choosing her words.

“But?” Oliver prodded.

“Her memories involving her relationship with you and her involvement to Team Arrow are completely blank. She remembers jumping ship when Queen Consolidated was bought out by Palmer Technology, but even her close relationship with her new CEO is a blank sheet,” Caitlin explained, chewing on her bottom lip.

Oliver looked more crestfallen than before after hearing Caitlin confirm what Donna and the doctors at Starling Gen already told them.

“I’m sorry, Oliver,” Caitlin reached out and touched his arm, doing her best not to react when she felt his hard muscle underneath the fabric of his sports gray t-shirt. She has seen and felt Barry’s own muscles, but those manifested after he was struck by lightning after the accelerator particle exploded; Oliver Queen’s muscles was due to his intense workout brought on by his alter ego’s quest to protect and save his city.

“I don’t get it. Why would she forget about us?”

Caitlin looked at Barry first before turning to voice out a somewhat delicate and personal question. It was one of the questions she asked Felicity during her examination, and the blonde IT tech couldn’t answer her since she wasn’t sure.

“You don’t have to answer this if you don’t want to, but was there any unresolved problems before Felicity was shot?” she asked, carefully treading on unchartered waters.

“What do you mean?” Oliver asked.

“D-did you guys have a fight or a disagreement? Was she upset about something? Was it something big and probably traumatic that she subconsciously chose to repress those memories?”

Oliver didn’t answer right away. He turned his back to their guests and walked to Felicity’s chair. He stopped behind it, resting his hand on the headrest and gently caressed the leather fabric.

“We had a fight. Under other circumstances that fight was just like our other previous disagreements, but since she and Palmer...” Oliver paused and took a deep breath. He wasn’t about to divulge every personal details to their guests. Felicity and Barry might be close, but Oliver wasn’t sure how much of Felicity’s personal Barry was aware of.

Caitlin didn’t need Oliver to finish what he was saying. She was smart enough to piece together the puzzle.

“I see,” she agreed. She took a deep breath and addressed everyone in the room. “Whatever that unresolved fight was about, it must’ve been something too traumatic for Felicity to deal with so her brain did what it could to help protect her from stressing out too much about it.”

Oliver chewed on that bit of information. He read up on dissociative amnesia after Donna told them what Felicity was diagnosed with, and Dr. Snow’s assessment sounded close to home as far as the reason behind why Felicity was suffering from it.

“Will she ever get her memories back?” he asked after a while.

“I can’t tell for sure. Some cases people with dissociative amnesia never regain memories they lost. Some cases it came back slowly,” Caitlin answered.

Oliver took a deep breath and tapped the top of the headrest. He turned and faced the doctor once again.

“What do you recommend I do since obviously she doesn’t remember our relationship?”

Caitlin wasn’t expecting to be asked that question. She didn’t want to get too involved with what was happening between Felicity, Oliver and Ray Palmer.

“Try reminding her?” was Caitlin’s unsure suggestion.

“How?” Oliver demanded.

“It’s not gonna be easy, Oliver.”

“I figured it won’t be,” he agreed.

“Can’t he just start from scratch?” Barry inquired, finally deciding to join in and give his two-cents in the conversation.

“ _Start from scratch?_ ” echoed Caitlin.

“Yeah,” Barry pushed himself off the stainless steel table he was perched on and walked up beside Caitlin. He turned to look at Oliver when he continued, “Clearly Felicity’s amnesia will take some time for her to recover from – if she ever recovers from it, so in the meantime why don’t you work on getting reacquainted with her by starting with a clean slate,” he suggested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin’s response to Oliver’s question on whether Felicity will get her memory back is of my own assumption; I didn't do an extensive research on the subject to back it up so please don’t sue me if I got that information wrong.


	4. IV. Truce

**IV. Truce**

OLIVER WAS SURPRISED WHEN he received a phone call from the last person he expected to hear from, especially after the events of the last few weeks resulting in Felicity’s lost memories. Ray asked him to meet at Palmer Tech office after office hours to discuss something important. After their last heated argument just before finding out that Felicity forgot about her close relationship to either one of them, Oliver didn’t think Ray would want anything to do with him.

“After the events of the last couple of weeks I thought I’d be the last man you’d want to see,” Oliver said as soon as he entered Ray Palmer’s office. He stopped a good four feet from his desk and stood with his hands clasped behind him and his legs slightly spread apart.

Ray Palmer, Palmer Technology’s CEO, looked up from the folder he had open and has been studying this past hour and a half the moment he heard his expected guest’s arrival. He closed the folder and set it aside on his desk.

“Thank you for coming on short notice,” Ray replied, deliberately forgetting to address his guest by his name.

“You said on your voice message you have something important to discuss with me,” Oliver didn’t want to beat around the bush nor prolong his stay in this office. The sooner Palmer finished discussing with him whatever it was he wanted to talk about, the sooner Oliver could leave and get on with more pressing matters, like finding the Legion assassin responsible for putting an arrow on Felicity.

“It is,” Ray pushed himself off his seat and rounded his desk to stand face to face with the man whom he just unmasked as the vigilante ‘Arrow’ a week or so ago. “I just want you to be the first to hear it straight from the source.”

“Hear what?” Oliver’s curtness bordered on rude, but right now he didn’t care. This man was partially responsible for Felicity’s state right now. He knew Felicity and Ray had a fight over her not telling her boyfriend that Oliver Queen and the Arrow were one and the same; her loyalty to him and her affection for Palmer put her in an internal turmoil that most likely caused her to blank both him and Palmer off her memory.

“I am dropping my pursuit of the Arrow,” Ray answered without skipping a beat.

Oliver chose not to use words, instead he let his action and expressions do the talking for him. He stood ramrod straight, shoulders squared, his head slightly turned to the direction of the geeky CEO with his eyebrow raised.

“Now that I know that you are the Arrow and how much you obviously care for Felicity, I realized that whoever was this masked impersonator tarnishing your name and reputation in this city wasn’t you,” he answered.

“What makes you say that?”

Ray took a deep breath and slowly expelled it. Keeping his gaze connected with Oliver’s, he closed the distance between them and now stood just an arm’s length away from each other.

“Because I know in my gut, no matter what happens, you won’t hurt, not even a single strand of hair on Felicity’s head,” he answered.

Oliver clenched his jaw at the other man’s correction assumption, but he’d be damned if he’d agree with him. He was still his competition against the woman he loves, even if said woman hardly remembers every single moment they spent together; the last thing Oliver wanted was for him to bond with his rival. Watching him with Felicity was hard enough; he didn’t need to make them close to rub more salt to his open wound.

# # # # #

HOW DID IT GO?” JOHN DIGGLE, Oliver’s former bodyguard turned friend and colleague, asked when Oliver returned to Verdant. Now that Thea was in the know about Team Arrow, she didn’t find it odd that her brother and his friends plus Roy often congregate at her club even though Oliver no longer has any hold of running the place.

“He’s had a change of heart,” Oliver answered, his tone hinted he wanted the subject dropped. “Anything?” he asked changing the subject.

Diggle wanted to know more, but he knew Oliver long enough to know when to push and when not to push. Right now it wouldn’t be a wise move to press his buttons on the subject.

“Nada,” was Diggle’s exasperated response. He walked up to Felicity’s desk and started typing something on the keyboard, which brought up a few things on the screen setup on the table. “Roy’s out checking out more possible targets for Ra’s and his men to attack.”

“And?” Oliver prodded.

“I got a few possible hits,” answered Oliver’s young protégé, Roy Harper. He entered via the alley entrance of the hideout and joined the other two men around the computer table. “One of them will be happening in twelve hours’ time,” he added.

“You got the information?” Oliver asked the young man.

“Yeah,” Roy nodded. “I also did a preliminary scouting,” he added, impressing not only his mentor but also the former bodyguard and army soldier.

“Good job. Brief us on the way,” Oliver gave Roy’s shoulder a squeeze before walking away to get his gear ready.

“Should we call Laurel?” asked Roy.

Oliver paused from grabbing his bow. He looked over his shoulder and met teh young man’s gaze. “Laurel’s got a lot on her plate right now,” he answered. After the mayor’s untimely demise the DA’s office has been bombarded by the media; even if she wanted to help them she couldn’t get away long enough without attracting too much attention.

“I’ll stay put and continue searching for possible League of Assassin hideouts,” Diggle offered. “I’ll be your eyes and ears from in here,” he added.

“Barry, Cisco and Caitlin are still in Starling City,” Roy mentioned, looking from Diggle to Oliver. “We can ask Barry to assist and his friends to help out in here since we’re shorthanded right now,” he suggested.

Oliver was ready to say no, but Diggle intervened, siding with the younger man this time. “I am tech-savvy, but Cisco’s a whiz like Felicity and from what I saw last time we worked with them, so is Dr. Snow,” he pointed out.

“And with the Flash helping us, we might be able to prevent more bad guy bodies from dropping at the hands of these impostor Arrow wannabes,” Roy added.

“Fine. Call Barry and tell him to meet us there,” Oliver reluctantly relented and walked away.

“Will do,” Diggle nodded to Oliver’s already departing back.

Roy waited until Oliver was out of earshot before he turned to talk to Diggle.

“He’s got too much on his plate right now, Digg,” the younger archer pointed out.

Diggle frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Between problems with the League, worrying about Thea and now dealing with Felicity not remembering anything about him or Team Arrow is starting to get to him.”

“I know,” agreed Diggle expelling a heavy sigh as he turned his attention back to the screen and the information displayed before him.

“Do you think he’ll change his mind about taking over as the next Ra’s al Ghul?” Roy wondered out loud.

Diggle shot the younger man a slicing glare, but the former army soldier didn’t say anything. Roy voiced out what he has been silently contemplating about ever since Felicity was added to the victim list.


	5. V Back to Work

**V. Back to Work**

FELICITY WAS GIVEN THE GREEN LIGHT to return back to work by her doctor after she passed all the necessary tests to clear her back to work. Ray Palmer offered to extend her medical leave as long as it was necessary for her to recuperate, but Felicity informed her boss that in as much as she was grateful for his generosity, she didn’t want to take advantage of it by extending her leave of absence when she was already feeling a hundred percent better.

Felicity tackled her work with gusto as soon as she arrived at the office. As VP of Palmer Technology, Felicity has a lot of responsibilities. She welcomed the staff’s warm well wishes, and she was even moved by the surprise welcome party thrown in her honour.

Felicity’s first day back was a whirlwind of surprise potluck lunches, back to back meetings and countless projects needed to be approved or at least reviewed before being considered for approval. She didn’t notice the time zoom by with the amount of work waiting for her to tackle on her desk. She was busy looking at one of their on-going project proposals that were emailed to her when Ray poked his head in to her office.

“You’re not leaving yet?” he asked while casually strolling in to her office.

Felicity tore her gaze from her computer monitor and looked at the man who signs her pay cheque.

“Is it time to leave already?” she frowned and quickly glanced at the bottom right hand corner of her monitor to check the time. “Oh wow...I didn’t realize it’s already late,” she exclaimed when the digital clock informed her it was a couple of minutes before six o’clock already.

“Need a ride home?” Ray offered, standing in front of her desk with his hands clasped behind him.

Felicity stopped from putting away stuff on her desk and gave her boss a wide-eyed, deer-caught-in-headlights look.

“Uuhhh...actually—”

“We’re grabbing coffee after work,” Barry answered, appearing by Felicity’s office doorway and giving the other man a sheepish grin. He was on the phone with Felicity when he heard Ray walk in to her office. He dashed right over to Felicity’s rescue when Ray offered to give her a ride; Barry knew Felicity wasn’t really keen on catching a ride with her boss, let alone be close buddies with him, which was what they were talking about while she was working and Ray walked in unannounced.

“Oh, hello...?” Ray’s surprise at Barry’s sudden appearance was apparent as he looked back and forth between the newcomer and Felicity. “And you are?”

“Barry. Barry Allen,” Barry reached out and shook Palmer Technology’s CEO’s hand.

“N-nice to meet you, Barry,” Ray returned the younger man’s handshake, uncertainty crossing his eyes as he looked once again at Felicity then back at her visitor. “Well, enjoy your coffee date,” he said trying to sound cheerful and quickly left the office.

Barry waited until the other man was out of the room before turning to explain his sudden appearance to a bewildered Felicity.

“I heard your hesitancy when he offered you a ride home, so I figured I’d offer you a legit reason for declining,” he explained.

Felicity’s bewildered expression turned to an appreciative smile. “Thanks. I was caught off-guard by his offer,” she admitted, pushing her chair back and grabbing her purse from the bottom drawer.

“Hey, I told you I’m here whenever you need help,” was Barry’s cheeky reply, offering his arm to her.

Felicity rolled her eyes and hooked her arm with his. The duo walked arm in arm out of her office and towards the elevator bank. They continued their discussion before Ray interrupted them while they waited for the elevator.

“You really don’t have any recollection of being friends with Oliver?” Barry was having a hard time believing that Felicity forgot her relationship with Oliver.

“Trust me, I’m doing everything I can to jog my memory, but every time I concentrate all I get are blurry visions,” Felicity confessed.

Their elevator arrived and Barry held the door open to let Felicity hop in first then followed her inside. Ray stepped out from behind one of the large pillars in the hallway after the twosome disappeared inside the elevator. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but he was curious since this was the first time he heard about this Barry Allen person, and based on the conversation Felicity was having with him, they seemed close friends who knew Oliver Queen as well. He wondered if Barry knew about Oliver’s alter-ego as well...

# # # # #

CAITLIN SAT ACROSS FROM OLIVER somewhere in the back end of the coffee shop Barry picked to take Felicity to after work. When Barry text her about his impromptu coffee date with Felicity, Caitlin felt inclined to tell Oliver since the poor man’s been anxiously waiting to hear anything he could about Felicity. Since the blonde IT have no recollection of ever being a part of Team Arrow, Oliver have no reason to contact her especially now that she was working for Ray Palmer at Palmer Technology.

“How did this coffee date came about again?” Oliver asked for the umpteenth time since they arrived at the shop a few minutes after Barry and Felicity did.

Caitlin turned her attention away from the cute geeky couple seated by the window enjoying their coffee. She understood Oliver’s frustration. She didn’t need any meta-human psychic abilities to read his mind and find out that Felicity losing her memories of him was eating him alive because he cares for her. It was kinda sweet actually, and romantic too in a bittersweet kinda way.

“We were on the phone with Felicity when Ray walked in to her office. He – Ray – offered Felicity a ride home and she choked, so Barry dashed to the rescue coming up with this coffee date excuse,” she explained. Felicity was on speaker phone with Barry, her and Cisco earlier when Ray Palmer walked in and they heard the entire exchange; Caitlin didn’t disconnect even after Barry dashed off to Felicity’s rescue, dropping Caitlin’s cell phone in the process since it was Caitlin who contacted Felicity first to check on how she was doing.

Oliver wouldn’t be caught dead admitting it, but hearing Felicity’s reaction to Palmer’s offer tickled him happy inside. He was having a hard time dealing with Felicity not being around the foundry while he, Digg and Roy track down League movement; Thea happily stepped in to help with the computer work, but his sister was no whiz like Felicity. But he was glad that Thea was helping out; it gave her a purpose instead of wallowing in pain and misery brought on by the events of the past year.

“How is she though?” Oliver asked, his eyes never wavering from looking at the smiling and laughing blond IT girl who still wore her long blond hair in a simple ponytail.

“Felicity?” Caitlin frowned.

“Uh-hm,” Oliver nodded.

“She’s doing great. I’ve been monitoring her progress and aside from her amnesia, I say she’s a picture of perfect health,” she answered with great confidence.

Oliver gave the young bio-engineer genius a direct glare, making her initial confidence waver and she began gnawing on her bottom lip.

“My team needs Felicity,” he told the young woman.

Caitlin heard the unspoken truth behind what Oliver just said. She reached across the table and covered his hands with hers, giving them a light reassuring squeeze, making the hardened vigilante frown at her action.

“ _You_ need Felicity, Oliver,” she voiced his unspoken words out loud, her eyes holding his and daring him to deny the truth she just spoke.

Oliver’s mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. He was never good with words or expressing his real feelings. He was more a man of action and very good at interrogating the hell out of the bad guy, but him speaking the truth from the heart was something he was never really good at. Hearing the truth said out loud by someone who barely knew him struck a nerve. He turned his hands palm-up and clasped Caitlin’s hands over his.

“She’s special,” was all he could say.

“I know,” Caitlin squeezed his hand back.

Before Oliver could reply back, he heard Diggle’s voice come through the Bluetooth device he had in his ear.

“Oliver, we got something. Get your ass back here now,” the former army soldier ordered.

“What’s up?” Caitlin asked when she saw Oliver’s expression changed.

“They got something,” he answered.

“That’s good. I’ll tell Barry,” she said and was about to get up from her seat, but Oliver reached out his arm and stayed her.

“No. We will tell Barry,” he corrected.

Caitlin paused and raised a questioning brow at her companion.

“I need to be reacquainted with Felicity, right? Why not get reacquainted with her now, when she is surrounded by friends who can vouch for me,” he grinned.

Caitlin made a face at the former billionaire (he was still a billionaire but without his billions at the moment since Queen Consolidated was bought out and he lost his CEO status) playboy. She rolled her eyes at him again and got up from her seat. She waved for him to follow her as she made her way to where Barry and Felicity sat.

Felicity was the first one to notice her approaching and gave her a welcoming wave. Caitlin watched the other woman’s facial expression changed when her eyes moved past her and locked in on the person following behind her.

“Hi,” Caitlin smiled, stopping by their table and ignoring the panicked look she saw cross the blond woman’s eyes when she recognized Oliver behind her.

“Hey, Caitlin,” Barry smiled when he saw her, then his gaze was drawn to her companion. “Hey Oliver,” he greeted, a frown crossing his boyish face wondering what he was doing here.

“Hi,” Oliver said to everyone at the table.

“W-what are you guys doing here?” it was Felicity who voiced out the question.

“Oliver was kind enough to show me around Starling City, but we got thirsty so I dragged him in here,” Caitlin answered before Oliver could think of a lame excuse.

“Oh,” Felicity looked confused for a second. She gave Caitlin and Oliver an odd look. Snippets of a previous time, when Caitlin and Cisco appeared at her office in Palmer Tech building, but she couldn’t pin it down.

“Are you okay?” Barry reached over and touched Felicity’s hand.

Felicity returned back to present time, shaking her head firmly after squeezing her eyes shut to refocus. She turned to Barry and smiled.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she answered, then to Oliver and Caitlin she said, “I didn’t know you are friends with Oliver Queen, Caitlin.”

Caitlin’s face flushed a deep shade of red. She gave a nervous smile to the trio and resumed biting her lower lip. Oliver gave a dry chuckle at the irony of what Felicity just said, but he didn’t say anything. It was up to Barry to break the sudden awkwardness that engulfed them.

“So, where are you two heading after this coffee stop?” he asked.

“Verdant,” Oliver answered, meeting Barry’s gaze and relaying an unspoken code to the young forensic scientist.

“Is the club open already?” Felicity frowned and glanced down at her wristwatch.

“I used to own the club, and now Thea took over managing and owning the place,” Oliver explained. “Would you care to join us, Felicity?” he invited out of the blue.

Caitlin and Barry’s reaction was classic. Both of them gave Oliver an are-you-crazy-she-will-freak look, but Oliver ignored them and only had eyes for Felicity and wanting to hear what the young woman would say to his invitation.


	6. VI. Chaotic Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new character’s introduced in this chapter however said popular DC character’s presence in the entirety of this fanfiction will remain unknown. I chose to include this character since it made sense while I was working on the scene later in this chapter with Cisco and Laurel explaining something to Oliver.

**VI. Chaotic Night**

VERDANT WAS HOPPING WITH eager partygoers intend to get wasted, its concrete walls and floor pulsating with heavy bass beat of the music the DJ was spinning up on his podium. Felicity stayed close to Oliver’s side as they made their way to the bar.

“How are you feeling?” Oliver leaned down and moved his head closer to Felicity’s ear.

Felicity jumped at the unexpected closeness. She turned her head to reply, but the moment their eyes locked Felicity was once again assaulted with snippets of memories; countless times she looked into those commanding blue eyes and felt weak in the knees each time. Felicity felt that this type of close proximity with Oliver Queen was a usual occurrence, but she can’t remember why.

“I’m-I’m fine,” she stammered, taking a step away from such close proximity to the man who makes her head spin and she can’t remember why. Maybe because she couldn’t get over how good-looking he was in up close and in person with a sprinkle of a day or two’s growth of facial hair smattered on his chiseled square jaw. Or maybe it was because of his sexy clean and fresh manly scent that she kept on inhaling whenever he was near. Either way, Felicity’s heart pulsates like there was no tomorrow, the very ground she stands on kept on spinning out of control, and her mind turns to mush whenever Oliver Queen was around or even talking to her. “W-why do you ask?” she managed to ask once her head started working again.

“You looked a bit dazed,” Oliver remained where he was, but his gaze was still focused on her.

“Oh, I’m fine,” she reassured him, mentally shivering as he continued to give her that intense look that she somehow liked so very much. Why is that? She asked herself, but knew she wouldn’t find the answer to that question anytime soon. “What are we doing here again?”

Oliver and Barry exchanged panicked looks. Both weren’t prepared for an excuse. Thankfully for them Caitlin was good on whipping up credible excuses on the go.

“Cisco,” Caitlin answered. “We’re meeting Cisco here,” she explained.

“Oh, yeah, I wondered if Cisco went back to Central City already,” Felicity grinned.

“Speaking of Cisco, Barry, need my help to look for him?” Oliver offered.

Barry was about to decline, but he caught the look of urgency in Oliver’s eyes meaning he wanted to discuss business with him out of Felicity’s earshot. He excused himself from the ladies and walked with Oliver to the direction of the club’s basement entrance.

# # # # #

WHY IS Felicity here?” Diggle questioned before Oliver joined them on their lair’s main room. “She doesn’t remember this part of her life, Oliver.”

“I know that,” Oliver deadpanned, matching the other man’s glare.

“She’s been targeted before,” Diggle reminded him. “Her being alive is a miracle ‘coz I’m under the impression League assassins shoot to kill.”

“I am perfectly aware of that, Digg,” was Oliver’s terse reply. “When she was shot, I wasn’t around to protect her. Now I’ll be damned if I let that happen again.”

“So you bring her here where she can be an easy target yet again,” Diggle wasn’t too happy about that notion, and he was making his displeasure known.

“I can protect her,” Oliver insisted.

“Are you boys done hosing the place down with your testosterone?” Laurel was the one who intervened and stopped an impending fight between the two friends. “We got work to do and very little window of time to do it,” she pointed out.

Oliver and Diggle stepped away from each other and followed the blonde D.A. to where Cisco was seated. He had some data up on his screen and rap sheets of Starling’s ‘Most Wanted’ on a couple of monitors.

“What are we looking at here, Cisco?” Oliver asked.

“This is a list of possible targets – both good and bad people,” Cisco answered.

“We figured the attack on the mayor was a warning, so we compiled a list of high ranking people who are either rich or holds a position of power that is currently in the city,” Laurel explained.

“You think they’ll be targeted too?” Barry asked.

Laurel didn’t realize Oliver arrived with someone. She was surprised to see the Central City CSI feeling at home down here. Something tells Laurel he knew about Oliver’s other persona when he was last here in Starling.

“I should’ve known Cisco isn’t the only Central City visitor we have,” she commented.

Oliver met Laurel’s gaze and gave a firm shake of his head. Laurel cocked an eyebrow in response, but the non-verbal response Oliver gave her translated to he will explain later.

“Do we have any leads on a possible target?” Oliver asked, his eyes returning back to the monitor lined up in front of Cisco, scanning the list the young mechanical engineer put together.

“Uuh...” Cisco sat back in his seat and met Diggle’s gaze over Oliver’s shoulder.

Oliver caught the uncertainty in Cisco’s voice. He looked at the Hispanic mechanical engineer and caught him exchanging looks with either Diggle or Laurel since Barry and Roy were standing within Oliver’s current line of vision.

“What?” He turned to address his two colleagues. “Well?”

Laurel looked at Diggle, letting him handle answering Oliver’s question. She gave him an apologetic smile, but he was more familiar with the Oliver post-island than she was so Diggle can handle him much better than she can.

“Will either one of you going to say something or do I have to make a guess?” Oliver snapped.

“A possible target is here, or more specifically, he is currently partying it up upstairs,” it was Roy who answered Oliver’s question since neither Laurel nor Diggle looked ready to tell their leader that he just dragged Felicity right in to the lion’s den.

# # # # #

CAITLIN AND FELICITY were busy catching up at the bar over a couple of drinks Larry, one of the newest bartenders who seem to know Felicity quite well, handed to them. He didn’t have to ask Felicity what she wanted, which surprised the blonde IT girl when he just handed her her preferred drink. She was about to question the innocent bartender how he knew about her choice of drink, but Caitlin distracted her from doing so by proposing a toast. They were well on their second serving when they were approached by a dark haired man with chiseled good looks looking like he was around Oliver’s age or maybe older. He also reeked of billionaire money if the expensive sports jacket and shirt underneath it was to go by. If nobody can tell his clothing was expensive, then the scent of his manly cologne sure reeked of costing at least a hundred bucks a bottle. Caitlin was willing to be her year’s worth of salary on that since she recognized the scent; it was the same cologne she got Ronnie for Christmas the year before the accelerator accident.

“Good evening ladies,” greeted the man, his voice deep almost baritone-like, and flashed both women his smile.

“Hello,” Caitlin and Felicity greeted in unison.

“I don’t mean to intrude, but I was told that one of you is Felicity Smoak?” the handsome yet-to-introduce-himself-still billionaire looked between the redhead and the blonde, trying to decipher which one was the woman he was looking for.

“And what if she is either one of us, what is your business with her?” Caitlin responded for the two of them, putting on the defence since nobody can ever be not cautious these days.

The stranger picked up on the defensive stance the women took, and he was quick to reassure them he meant no harm.

“I was actually hoping if Miss Smoak can set up a meeting for me with Oliver Queen,” he confessed.

“You do know Felicity don’t work for Oliver Queen anymore, right?” Felicity felt weird referring to herself in third person, but she wanted to keep the ruse up that Caitlin started.

The man was about to answer, but something caught his attention. Without warning he yanked both women off the stool and pushed them down to the floor just as two whooshing sounds passed over their heads and glass with liquid exploded behind the counter, causing pandemonium to erupt as more arrows hailed down on the dance floor and bar.

Caitlin and Felicity were protected from the exploding glass shards and stampeding crowd by the stranger who used his expensive sports jacket to drape over them and kept them pushed up against the bar counter; the stampeding patrons blocked them for easy targets as well.

“Stay here,” ordered the stranger then left before either Caitlin or Felicity could give him an answer.

“Who is he?” Caitlin asked, peering from underneath the jacket he left for them to use.

“I don’t know, but he strikes me as the take-charge kinda guy,” Felicity answered, her gaze trying to see the handsome stranger through the stampeding crowd.

“Yeah,” Caitlin agreed. “But we can’t stay here all night,” she added, worrying about how they can get to safety without being hit by any of the flying arrows.

Before either one could devise a plan on how to get themselves to safety, both Caitlin and Felicity felt themselves whooshed away from where they were left hiding by the dark haired stranger and dropped right in the middle of Team Arrow’s basement lair surrounded by everyone.

Felicity felt a bit disoriented for a moment; she probably suffered from minor whiplash as well. Once her world stopped spinning and she was able to focus once again, she began to take a look around her surrounding, her eyes growing wider and wider by the second as she continued her three-sixty degree inspection of where Barry took her and Caitlin.

“Where the hell did you take us, Barry?” Felicity asked as she continued her three-sixty degree inspection of the lair. She stopped when her eyes landed on Oliver clad in green leather regalia similar to that of the vigilante Starling City dubbed as the ‘Arrow’ standing behind the district attorney – or at least she believed the woman clad in all black leather complete with black mask and extra long platinum blond wig was Starling City’s D.A., Laurel Lance, and his bodyguard, John Diggle.

“Are you two alright?” it was Oliver who asked that question, shouldering his way between Diggle and Laurel to stand right in front of Felicity, his blue eyes filled with worry as he looked her up and down, making sure no stray arrow hit her.

“Y-yeah,” Felicity stammered, her eyes still locked with Oliver’s while her knees suddenly felt like they weren’t able to support her. Her mind was rapidly processing what she was seeing, although she was having a hard time believing that Oliver Queen – as well as Laurel Lance – was the Arrow and the Black Canary respectively.

“How did you two avoid the arrows?” Cisco questioned. He was watching something on one of the monitors in front of him.

Everybody moved closer to stand around the young engineer. He was replaying the club’s CCTV video prior to the first attack. He was able to ascertain that the targets were Caitlin and Felicity, but thanks to Lady Luck – or that person they were talking to – neither one of them was harmed.

“Some guy looking for Felicity saved us,” Caitlin answered.

“What guy?” Oliver broke eye contact with Felicity then and turned to face the others who were now crowded around the computer table where Cisco was, leaving him and Felicity alone on the other end of the room.

“Rich guy. Good looking. Kinda dark-ish vibe about him, but definitely very sexy in that dark-ish kinda way. Smelled so good, and he reeked of billionaire playboy type,” Felicity answered.

Everyone gave her a queer look, even Oliver had to whip his head back to look at her, and the look of incredulity on his handsome face was priceless.

“D-did I just say that out loud?” Felicity felt her cheeks flushing a deep shade of red as she looked back and forth from Oliver to everyone else behind him.

Caitlin bit her lip hard to stop herself from giggling. If Felicity hadn’t said anything she definitely would’ve said something along the same lines the blonde IT girl did. Barry noticed her reaction and cocked an eyebrow in question.

“Sorry,” Caitlin apologized, but she couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she recalled what hers and Felicity’s savior looked like. “But Felicity definitely described our dark knight in shining armour to a T.”

“And I missed meeting quite an interesting specimen?” Laurel was intrigued by this mystery man that obviously caught Caitlin and Felicity’s fancy, to the annoyance of two of the five men currently occupying the lair with them.

“He was super cool even when everyone else was screaming and running around,” Caitlin added.

“He protected us and put his very expensive and nice smelling sports jacket over our heads so we don’t get hurt by the glass shards,” Felicity added, holding up the dark sports jacket she was holding.

Oliver looked down at the garment she was holding. He caught a glimpse of the tag and agreed with both women’s assessment that the jacket was expensive since the brand name on that tag was one of the very high-end ones and only available in Europe; he has yet to come across a retail store in North America that carried it.

“Why was this man looking for Felicity?” Oliver demanded, drawing everyone’s attention back to the matter at hand.

“He wanted me to setup a meeting with you,” Felicity answered.

“Did he say why?”

“I think he was about to tell us, but us being attacked put a stop to any further conversation we might have had,” it was Caitlin who answered this time, drawing Oliver’s attention to her. “He was mighty perceptive because just before the arrows hit the bar, he grabbed both Felicity and I out of harm’s way,” she added, sounding more and more impressed by this still nameless dark knight that saved both hers and Felicity’s lives.

“Looks like we know who the prime targets were for this attack,” Diggle said, his tone unimpressed and the glare he aimed at Oliver spoke volumes. Felicity felt a chill ran up and down her spine when she saw it; there was friction between Oliver and his bodyguard, and this doesn’t sit well with her; a part of her felt bad seeing them in a disagreement, but why? She barely knew either men and yet deep down inside her was telling her otherwise.

“Was that view of his back the only image caught on the CCTV?” Barry asked Cisco.

“Let me scan other footages prior to the attack,” Cisco answered and went right to work.

“Run his face on the facial recognition software once you find a good view of his face,” Felicity suggested, surprising not only herself but everyone else in the room as soon as those words left her mouth. She gave them all a panicked expression followed by, “And I don’t know why I just said that. I-I mean, it’s what I would do if-if I want to-to find out this person’s identity,” she stammered.

“Will do,” Cisco nodded and went back to work.

Felicity gave the Hispanic mechanical engineer a weak smile. She didn’t dare move from where she was standing, but a deep possessive longing to move to where Cisco was seated and push the young man away was creeping over her, which was weird since this was her first time coming to the Arrow’s secret headquarters.

“Were there any casualties?” Caitlin asked, looking from Barry to Oliver then to Laurel before returning her gaze back to Barry.

“Most of the injuries were from the stampede,” Laurel answered.

“But there were a lot of arrows shot,” Felicity pointed out.

“All the arrows were aimed at the bar,” Barry answered. “Specifically, they were aimed where you and Caitlin were at,” he added.

“Oh God,” this time Felicity’s knees buckled. Oliver caught her before she fell on the cold concrete floor. “We were the target,” she said, her eyes slowly moving up to meet Oliver’s. “Why?”

“I’m sorry,” it was all Oliver could say.

“For what?” Felicity frowned.

“I know you don’t remember, but believe me, if you hadn’t been involved with me you wouldn’t be part of this,” he explained.

Felicity lifted a hand and carefully cupped his face, a gesture that seemed strangely familiar for her to do and yet at the same time it wasn’t. But when Oliver leaned in to her hand seemed natural, and it gave her heart a bit of a jolt at the same time too.

“Somehow I have a feeling that whether I am involved with you or not, I’d still be involved in these random attacks,” she told him.

Oliver covered her hand on his face with his, turning his head to give the middle of her palm a kiss so soft and affectionate Felicity felt it to the core of her very being, which was weird considering she was never this close to Oliver Queen...or was she? Snippets of flashback moments started rolling in the back of her head once again, showing her different times and places and moments where she was smiling, laughing or boiling mad and they were all because of this man whose arm was protectively wrapped around her and whose face she was cradling in the palm of her hand.


	7. VII. Dark Knight in Shining Armour Unmasked

**VII. Dark Knight in Shining Armour Unmasked**

SINCE FINDING OUT WHO Starling City’s vigilante is, Felicity found herself spending more of her after hours and free time at the foundry helping out Team Arrow. For reasons lost in the catacombs of her mind, Felicity felt so at home at the lair surrounded by people who were familiar to her and yet they weren’t really.

Barry and company returned back to Central City after the attack at Verdant; they’d been away from home long enough and they all had jobs they needed to return back to. Captain Lance was still gung-ho on taking down the Arrow while Ray apparently had a change of heart and became pro-Arrow. Laurel was busy doing damage control to keep Oliver’s identity from becoming public knowledge while at the same time she was doing her part as the team’s Black Canary.

Felicity’s mind was spinning from information overload. Roy was kind enough to explain to her what her part was in Team Arrow shortly after she was introduced (or re-introduced since she already knew about Team Arrow, only she couldn’t remember ever being inducted in to the fold) to the biggest secret of one of Starling City’s billionaire playboy, or former billionaire since he lost all his billions due to last year’s fiasco with a man called Slade and his super-powered manpower. Felicity couldn’t believe she was a part of this; a part of her was simply in awe at how much she has accomplished, and that scar on her right shoulder made sense now on how she got it after Roy explained to her how she ended up with it. It was just too bad she can’t remember it all, but it sounded like she had fun working alongside the vigilante and his crew.

Felicity was lost in thought seated on her favourite chair when Oliver came in dressed in regular street clothes. It was a Saturday and just after one in the afternoon. He was in to put in some workout time and training with Roy and Diggle. Laurel was invited to come too, but she said she already had her training covered.

Oliver saw Felicity frowning at her screen, giving it one of her intent looks she reserved only for when she was being challenged and irritated by someone who wanted to outsmart her computer expertise. He walked up beside her and asked if everything was okay. He had to call her name at least three times before he got a response from her.

“Hm?” Felicity blinked herself back to present time and met Oliver’s eyes. “I’m sorry, were you saying something?”

Oliver couldn’t help himself from smiling down at her, basking at the innocent glow that simple smile cast on her face. It brought him back to three years ago, when he first met her back at Queen Consolidated’s IT lab; he brought her a laptop riddled with bullets and gave her a lame excuse about being in the wrong place at the wrong time somewhere in the bad part of town. It was a lame-ass excuse and he saw it in her eyes that she didn’t buy it, but she helped him anyway, and that was what started their crazy, rollercoaster ride of a friendship that developed to something more than he expected it would.

“What?” Suddenly Felicity was starting to feel more and more self-conscious with the way Oliver was looking at her right now.

“You’re beautiful,” Oliver’s mouth moved without thinking about what he was saying. He soon realized his faux pas when a pair of quickly darkening red stains began spreading from the tip of Felicity’s cheekbones to her cheeks and soon her whole face was flushed.

Felicity was at a loss for what to say, and she was never rendered speechless ever. But hearing Oliver Queen tell her she was beautiful and seeing the sincerity in his eyes and on his face did something to her heart. Was that a jolt she felt her heart did?

_Probably._

Lately, since she started spending more time here, she has been jolty. And whenever Oliver was doing his workout on the salmon ladder or use any one of the overhead pipes for his acrobatic pull-up workouts, Felicity kept on catching herself in a near-drool state while ogling the man she felt something for but couldn’t quite place just yet what it was.

“I-I’m sorry,” Oliver apologized when he realized he probably just caused the blonde IT girl a major panic attack, then realizing he wasn’t specific what he was apologizing for he added, “I wasn’t trying to be creepy. I was just—”

“ _Overwhelmed_ by your sheer classic beauty that he couldn’t control his emotions from welling up and needing to be expressed,” came the poetic explanation of a male voice belonging to neither one of Oliver’s colleagues.

Oliver was in full protection mode after he had just been rudely interrupted. He stepped in front of Felicity to protect her against this intruder who somehow managed to bypass his lair’s high level security.

“Who are you and how did you get here?” he demanded.

Felicity peered over shoulder’s side to see who it was that just walked in to their lair. She recognized the voice, but only vaguely since the last time she heard it they were upstairs in the club with loud music vibrating off the walls and floor of the building.

“It’s you!” Felicity exclaimed when she saw the stranger’s face, pushing herself off her favourite chair but remained standing hidden behind Oliver.

Oliver frowned and looked down at the woman he was protecting, an eyebrow cocked questioningly.

Felicity met his gaze and gave him a sheepish smile. “H-he was the one who saved Caitlin and me,” she explained. She tore her gaze from Oliver’s and looked at the dark haired man standing across the room dressed in regular street clothes just like Oliver was, but his choice of colour was still the same from the night they first met: black. “T-thanks, by the way, for what you did,” she stammered as she expressed her gratitude. “I-I still have your sports jacket. I didn’t know where to send it to so I...just...kept...it...” Felicity’s voice slowly faltered as she felt Oliver’s blue gaze glaring a hole through her skull.

“It’s no problem,” answered the still-to-be-introduced man. “And you can keep the jacket as a memento, if you like,” he added, giving no care to be parting with such expensive article of clothing.

“Oh,” Felicity felt her cheeks burning up again. “T-thanks...I guess,” she mumbled the last bit.

Oliver has had enough of this intruder’s presence and the subtle flirtation he had going with Felicity. He turned his attention back to the other man and demanded he introduce himself and to explain how he managed to get in to the lair.

“What are you doing here?” he demanded, his annoyance at the other man’s unwanted intrusion evident. He even took a defensive stance, ready to strike at any time their unwanted guest pose any threat either to himself or to Felicity.

“No need to be hostile, Mr. Queen. I’m not the enemy here,” the man answered, remaining calm and unperturbed by the threat imposed on his person.

“What are you then?” Oliver snapped.

The man with a chiseled square jaw neatly combed back dark hair and piercing eyes broke into what Felicity could only describe as a menacing grin. She swore she was waiting for his fangs to elongate and they’d have before them a very real version of Dracula.

“An ally.”


	8. VIII. Ally of Sorts

OLIVER WAS WEARY OF TRUSTING THE other man who managed to sneak past their lair security, but Felicity seemed to think he can be trusted, and he trusts her so far now he will play nice until proven otherwise.

“If you’re from Gotham City, what are you doing all the way out here in Starling?” Felicity asked their guest after serving him coffee. She asked him where he was from after he told them he was an ally just before she went and grab him something to drink.

Oliver frowned at this very out of character behavior of hers. She gave him heck countless times when he made her his assistant and asked if she can make him coffee or grab coffee for him and whoever his office guest was. She only ever relented to bringing him a cup of coffee that one time, and it never happened again.

“A common nemesis in the form of one Ra’s al Ghul.”

Felicity felt a shiver run up and down her spine at the mention of the name. She doesn’t know who this Ra’s person was, but something tells her she knew him but all knowledge of him was lost along with the part of her memory of Oliver and Ray.

Oliver’s jaw clenched tight at the mention of the name.

“Who are you?” he demanded.

The man took his time from answering. He drank the coffee Felicity prepared for him and made himself sit more comfortably on the otherwise uncomfortable stainless steel stool provided to him.

“My name is Bruce Wayne,” the stranger finally introduced himself.

Felicity dropped her own mug in shock. She never knew what Bruce Wayne looked like (she never had any reason to research him so she never bothered finding out what Gotham City’s billionaire philanthropist playboy looked like), but she has heard of him thanks to his many exploits.

How the hell does she manage to surround herself with billionaires? Granted she doesn’t remember her relationship with either Oliver or Ray, but both men knew her and apparently so does Bruce Wayne since he personally sought her out that night when the club was attacked.

“I believe you’ve heard of me,” Bruce gloated, grinning mischievously at Felicity’s reaction.

“Y-you’re Bruce Wayne,” she stammered.

“That I am,” he acknowledged.

“You—I mean your company—turned down my application to work at Wayne Enterprises – twice,” Felicity deadpanned.

Bruce’s chauvinist grin disappeared after hearing bitterness in Felicity’s tone. Oliver covered his amused laugh with a cough. Leave it to Felicity to bruise one’s ego and still look cute and innocent. Her knack for doing that was why he loves her more.

“Your person in charge of HR was an ass. He chose someone with more boobs than brains who couldn’t tell the difference between an SSD and an HDD over me,” she added to make a point.

“I will have a talk with my people,” Bruce promised, clearing his throat suddenly feeling like a rope was being pulled tight around his neck. His square jaw clenched in obvious annoyance, but he wasn’t annoyed with the innocent blonde bystander who was just telling him something he should’ve known about his employees.

Something tells Oliver that Bruce Wayne don’t embarrass that easily. But a petite blonde IT girl just served his ass on a platter, and quite innocently too. That made Oliver smile proudly a bit, and he couldn’t help himself from hiding his smirk as he looked at the man who claimed that he too was a nemesis of Ra’s.

“How did your path cross with Ra’s?” he questioned.

# # # # #

IS HE TRUSTWORTHY?” Diggle’s main concern was everyone’s safety. He was thankful for Bruce Wayne for saving Felicity and Caitlyn’s life, but that doesn’t mean he was a hero in his eyes.

“He knows a helluvalot about Ra’s,” Oliver told his friend and brother-at-arms.

“But just because he knows a lot of Ra’s and the League of Assassins doesn’t mean he’s on our side,” Diggle pointed out.

“I trust him,” Felicity piped-in.

Both men turned their head towards her. Suddenly Felicity felt self-conscious and should’ve just kept her mouth shut, but too late now since she already caught the attention of both men.

“I-I dug deep into Bruce Wayne’s background and found out some pretty interesting things about him and a certain vigilante prowling the streets of Gotham City at night,” she added and turned her tablet to show the two men her findings.

Oliver took the tablet from her hands and took a closer look at the information she found. How Felicity managed to dig-up all this dirt on one of the richest men in the country Oliver doesn’t know, but he was impressed with her tenacity. He scrolled through the information about a masked vigilante who was dressed up to look like a bat stalking the streets of Gotham City at night, going head-to-head with the city’s criminals and tossing them behind bars. His gadgets were very top of the line and only someone with a lot of monetary resources could pull off financing such thing.

“So he’s like me,” Oliver grunted.

“Yeah...only richer than you and more tech-savvier,” Felicity pointed out.

Roy nearly choked on his own caught after he heard how Felicity compared Bruce Wayne to Oliver. He tried to re-compose himself after he received Oliver’s glare, but he couldn’t help but be amused at how true Felicity’s comparison was. Oliver was a billionaire, but in comparison to Bruce Wayne, the latter was a multi-billionaire.

“Sorry,” Felicity apologized, but she didn’t sound the least bit sincere in her apology. “Just stating the obvious though,” she added as a form of explanation.

“Did he tell you how to stop Ra’s from killing every single person here in Starling City?” Diggle asked.

Oliver handed the tablet back to Felicity. He took a deep breath before addressing his comrade.

“He said I can’t.”

“What?” Diggle and Roy said in unison.

Oliver turned his back on his partners and walked towards the case where his Arrow suit was displayed. He looked at it carefully, his eyebrows furrowed at the center while deep in thought. Bruce Wayne didn’t mince his words; he told him flat out that Ra’s was one smart man who will get what he wants regardless of the outcome. If ridding Starling City of both crooks and well-to-do citizens wasn’t enough to get what he wants, he would take his cause to the next level until eventually Oliver caves and does what Ra’s wanted him to do.

“Ra’s won’t stop with the killing until I agree to take his place,” Oliver said, his eyes never leaving the suit encased inside the display case.

“You can’t be seriously considering taking over as the next Ra’s al Ghul,” Felicity stepped up and placed a hand on his arm.

Oliver turned his gaze from the display case and looked at the small hand gently pressed against his arm. He followed the hand until his gaze landed on its owner.

“It’s an option,” he told her. He watched Felicity’s face contort in frustration and probably confusion, but Oliver didn’t wait to figure out what that look meant before he turned and addressed the other two men in the room. “We will do our best to stop Ra’s from killing anymore criminals or innocents.”

“But how are we going to do that?” Roy asked.

“We will think of something. We always do,” Oliver answered.

# # # # #

FELICITY’S MIND was filled with Arrow business-related stuff. Even when she was supposed to be working behind her desk at Palmer Technologies she was busy researching possible ways to help Oliver, Roy, Diggle and Laurel on stopping Ra’s al Ghul and his merry League of Assassins from their killing-spree.

She was far too preoccupied with what she was doing she didn’t realize Ray entered her office and was standing right in front of her desk for a full two minutes before she realized she was no longer alone.

“Hi,” Ray smiled down at her.

“Hi,” Felicity sheepishly smiled back at him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you’re there,” she added.

“I noticed,” he agreed. “Everything okay?”

“What?”

“I saw you staring hard on your monitor there, is there something wrong?”

“Oh...oh! No, no, there’s nothing wrong,” she smiled and with a quick click on her keyboard she switched screens to something that was more Palmer Technologies work-related screen. “Do you need me for something?”

Ray sensed Felicity was hiding something from him, and he had a pretty good idea on what it might be about. After all she hid the truth from him the first time around, so why wouldn’t she do the same now? He understood now why she didn’t say anything before; it wasn’t her secret to tell, and he wasn’t in the position to be informed about who the Arrow was.

“Do you have plans after work?” Ray noticed her always leaving the office in a rush once the clock strikes five o’clock and everyone else in the building started filling out at the end of the day. At first he didn’t think anything of it, but after four consecutive days of her doing the same thing his curiosity got the better of him and he actually followed her. It was then he found out she’d been hanging out with Oliver and his team at Verdant. It didn’t need for him to use much of his IQ to deduce that the club was probably where the Arrow’s lair was located considering this was the place he pinged Felicity’s phone before when he was asking her to come work at Palmer Technologies.

“Maybe...why?” She sounded a bit evasive, but at the same time she didn’t want to sound too evasive.

“I need to talk to you about something if you are not in a rush to leave,” he said casually.

“Okay. I’ll swing by your office before I leave,” she smiled at him.

“Cool,” Ray smiled back. “Talk to you later then,” he added and walked out of her office.

Felicity didn’t pay much attention to what her boss could probably want to discuss with her; she figured it was work-related otherwise, what would he want to discuss with her if not that? She continued her research while at the same time doing her work. Before long it was five o’clock and everyone was leaving the building. She shut down her computer and was almost at the elevator ready to press the parkade level when she remembered she promised Ray she will see him after work. She pressed the button to Ray’s floor instead. She sent a quick text message to Oliver and company informing them that she will be a bit late meeting them at the lair. She hoped whatever this meeting was about with Ray won’t take long.

“Ah, you made it,” Ray sounded surprised and relieved to see her walk in to his office.

Felicity frowned as she hooked the handle of her purse to her arm. “Yes, I made it,” she agreed. “You said you wanted to talk to me about something?”

“Direct to the point,” he smiled and pushed himself off his seat. “I might as well not beat around the bush then,” he grinned then beckoned for her to follow him into his back office.

Felicity wasn’t exactly sure what Ray meant, but she followed him anyway out of sheer curiosity, slowing her steps as she entered his back office and saw a human-sized metallic suit on display. Her eyes then moved from the suit to the man standing beside it.

“W-what is that?” Felicity asked, her face told Ray she still doesn’t know or remember anything about them or the A.T.O.M. Exosuit that started their relationship in the first place.

“This is an Advanced Technology Operating Mechanism Exosuit, or A.T.O.M. for short,” he told her proudly. “You helped me configure out the missing components to this baby and enabled me to bring it to life, per se,” he added.

“I-I-I...don’t understand?” Felicity’s confusion was written all over her face.

“Of course you don’t,” Ray said more to himself than to her. He needed to approach this matter from a different angle, something that won’t terrify her and have her run out of his office and probably never come back to work again the next day.

He decided to tell her that night those superhuman masked men attacked Starling City. He might as well start from the beginning and re-tell her his story in the hopes of making her understand how and why the A.T.O.M. Exosuit came about.

Ray hoped that by doing this, he’d slowly help Felicity regain her lost memories back. He missed her like it was nobody’s business, but she clearly doesn’t recall them being together and he didn’t want to scare her off by acting like her boyfriend when clearly in her mind he was not.

# # # # #

SEATED AT A BOOTH INSIDE Big Belly Burger, Felicity listened to the three men discuss possible ways to stop the League from murdering more people. Her meeting with Ray ran longer than she anticipated, and the guys got hungry so instead of meeting them at the club Diggle swung by the office and picked her up on their way to Big Belly.

“Mmmm, Big Belly always delivers,” cooed a very satisfied Felicity, eyes closed and savouring the greasy good taste of burger and fries.

Oliver watched her face as she savoured the fatty treat, wondering if she’d make the same expression and coo in delight when making love...but right now wasn’t the time or place to be thinking X-rated thoughts about him and Felicity, so as soon as the visions entered his mind he quickly blotted it out. Clearing his throat he addressed Roy who was seated beside Felicity and asked about what he found out from his sources.

“Nothing we don’t already know,” answered his young protégé. “All the bosses and their minions are keeping low profiles right now, and after the attack on Mayor Castle and at Verdant, even the rich and powerful are laying low.”

“That won’t stop the League from raising hell on Starling,” Diggle murmured, finishing his own burger and fries.

“We don’t have enough manpower to stop Ra’s from killing everyone he deemed necessary to kill in order to force your hand to taking the place of his heir,” Roy pointed out the obvious.

Oliver couldn’t hide the pride from showing on his face when he heard his protégé say that. It showed growth of his character from the first day he recruited him to join his team to today.

“Doesn’t Ra’s have an heir already?” Felicity stopped cooing over her meal to join the others in their discussion.

“Nyssa,” Oliver answered.

“Right,” Felicity nodded, but the look in her eyes told everyone at the table she had no idea who Nyssa was. “What happened to her? Why is he dead-set on getting you to take over as heir?” she asked.

“She’s still alive and away from home,” it was Oliver who answered.

“Then send her back home,” Felicity made it sound like it was that easy to solve their problem. Having no real concept on how big this problem was, it was easier for her to deduce easy solutions without thinking much of the big picture.

“Oh Felicity, if only it was that easy...” sighed Diggle.

Felicity frowned. “I don’t understand.”

Three different deep breaths were expelled. Suddenly the tension at the table intensified to the nth level.

“There’s a prophecy that whoever survives Ra’s al Ghul’s sword will be his rightful heir,” Oliver gave her the Cliff’s Notes version. He didn’t want to discuss what happened on the mountain a few months back that led to his current predicament right now.

Felicity’s ever so inquisitive mind was rapidly at work, deciphering the message underlying the explanation. She had been around these men long enough to know that not everything was what it means.

“You survived his sword,” she deduced.

“Uh-hm,” Oliver nodded.

“How?”

Of course she wouldn’t be Felicity if she didn’t want to know the specifics.

“Long story,” was all Oliver said.

Felicity wanted to prod some more, but Roy’s hand on her arm warned her not to push it. Besides, they were in a very public setting; talking about certain things related to the Arrow wasn’t advisable at the moment.


	9. IX. Sunday Delight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **AUTHOR’S NOTE:** Nostalgia struck while I’m writing this chapter, so Felicity’s playlist consisted of boy band songs. It might not be her actual music choice genre, but I’m writing this so I took over her playlist and made her current playlist selection her “guilty pleasure” choices.
> 
> **CHAPTER NOTES:** Before you proceed, please be warned that for this particular chapter, the rating’s been bumped to NC-17, mainly because two of our characters got a bit too frisky with each other...

NKOTBSB’S _DON’T TURN OUT THE LIGHTS_ WAS playing on the surround sound system installed inside the Arrow lair. Felicity was surprised to discover such thing existed, but then she figured Oliver and company needed some good tunes to listen to while they worked out or maybe just when they work, and since Oliver Queen can afford it he had it installed.

It was very early on a Sunday morning and Felicity found herself driving towards the club after waking up from a dream that wasn’t that disturbing, but it made her restless regardless. She spent a good hour pacing her apartment, making herself a pot of coffee and probably drank two pots of it (maybe she only finished one whole pot, but it felt like she had more than that), but it wasn’t enough to calm her nerves. She thought of driving around the city might help clear her mind, but soon she found herself driving towards the direction of the club, entering the lair via the back alley entrance. She wasn’t sure why she was drawn to this place; she could’ve gone to the park or to one of those 24-hour coffee places, but no, her inner instinct took her here where, oddly enough, she felt more safe and at home.

On her way to the club she decided to call Barry and hoped he’d be able to be the voice of reason that would calm her insides and make her forget about her dream. He had been her tower of strength ever since she woke up at the hospital after being shot and not remembering a huge part of her life involving two very rich and very good looking men. Barry was kind enough to fill in the blanks for her, but clearly the part about Oliver being the Arrow and Ray putting together a super suit skipped his mind. But she quickly forgive him for not sharing that part since he too had a secret identity that needed to be protected.

“Are you sure you don’t want to tell me what you dreamt about?” Barry asked for the umpteenth time. He paced the West’s kitchen while waiting for his pot of coffee to finish brewing. “And what is that music you’re listening to?”

Felicity made a face at the computer screen in front of her since she couldn’t really make a face at the person she was talking to. She was on her Bluetooth earpiece while doing some extra research work while at the lair; she figured she might as well do something to help Oliver and company track down this mysterious League of Assassin people. She doesn’t know how she’d find them, but working on computers helps relax her usually.

“It’s personal and nothing for you to be concerned about,” she answered then added, “And that in the background is the sound of my guilty pleasure.”

Barry barked out a laugh after hearing her admit she actually listens to teeny-bopper boy band music.

“Boy bands?” he questioned.

Felicity looked indignant. “They have their moments,” was all she could think of to defend her choice. Honestly, she had no idea why she uploaded such playlist to listen to; she caught one old Backstreet Boys song being played on the radio on her way to the lair and it put her in a quasi at ease mood, so she stuck with it and downloaded a few of their songs, plus a few more of other popular boy bands with decent songs.

Barry continued to chuckle and tease her. He stopped asking her about her dream and picked a different topic to discuss. Felicity mentally thanked him for not prodding anymore about what caused her to have a restless and sleepless night; she didn’t want to think too much about those vivid visions of rock-hard abs and muscled limbs intertwined with hers in a sweaty and heady lovemaking marathon...

Felicity felt her cheeks burning just re-thinking about what woke her up from her somewhat good slumber. There was no way she’d tell Barry something as intimate as what she just dreamt about! She and Barry might have grown closer over the course of the past year or so, but there are certain things even really good close friends can’t share with each other.

“We should karaoke,” Barry suggested after humming along to the song playing in the background.

“I suck at karaoke,” Felicity confessed.

“So? Karaoke is not about who can sing like Mariah. It’s just a way for people to live-out their inner Whitney or Sinatra and belt out a tune whether it was off key or not,” Barry reasoned out.

“No,” Felicity was adamant, and she made sure she sounded firm.

“C’mon, Felicity, live a little,” he cajoled.

“I am living a little,” she insisted. “Hell, I think I am even living a lot before I was shot,” she added, but her tone wavered and her forehead creased to a frown.

Heavy silence fell between the lines as soon as the words were out of her mouth. Felicity mentally cursed herself for not thinking her choice of words carefully. She hates awkward silences, and this right here, right now was definitely one of those. And she never had one of those with Barry – ever.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized, not really certain why she was apologizing, but she felt the need to say something and that was the first thing that entered her mind. “I didn’t mean to be a downer.”

“Hey, no sweat,” Barry brushed the awkwardness off with a chuckle. He picked-up where their conversation left off and tried to convince Felicity to come back to Central City so he could take her to some karaoke bars. It took a lot of cajoling and plenty of compromising, but before they ended their phone conversation Barry managed to wrangle a promise from Felicity that they will go do karaoke next time he’s in Starling or when she visits Central City again.

“Hell would freeze over before I get caught singing in public,” Felicity muttered to herself as she looked up places in both Starling City and Central City that offered karaoke night. Barry’s enthusiasm irked her curiosity and soon she abandoned her research on the League and instead looked for karaoke bars.

“Are you planning on unleashing your inner Celine Dion?”

Felicity jumped when she heard Oliver’s voice spoke over her head. She was busy reading about each karaoke bar she found that she didn’t realize someone’s entered the lair and walked up to join her at her usual spot in front of the computer.

Oliver took a step back when he saw her jump in her seat. He couldn’t help himself from chuckling at her obvious surprise.

“Are you okay?”

“Jesus, Oliver, you almost gave me a heart attack!” Felicity glared at him, her hands clutching her chest where her heart was beating rather faster than normal.

“Sorry,” he apologized and walked away to grab her a bottled water from the mini fridge they had installed in the lair. “Here,” he handed the bottle to her as a peace offer.

“Thanks,” Felicity took the bottle begrudgingly from him and twisted the cap open. She took a healthy gulp or two before recapping the bottle and setting it aside.

“Feeling better now?”

“Getting there,” she answered.

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” Oliver apologized and walked closer to her. “I walked in and greeted you, but you didn’t even acknowledge me so I figured I’d check on what’s gotten your full attention,” he explained, his eyes never leaving her face as he approached her. “What are you doing here anyway?” He was surprised to find her here early on a Sunday.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Felicity admitted before her face flushed a deep beet red colour.

Oliver cocked an eyebrow at her odd reaction. She looked almost guilty, but guilty of what? It was unusual to see her flush like this especially since she didn’t say a double entendre, which she was prone to doing but it wasn’t done on purpose.

“Is everything okay?” he prodded.

“Yes,” she squeaked, turning her chair so its back was facing him.

Oliver didn’t believe her, but seeing how red her face was getting he didn’t prod further. He dropped the subject and let her be. He went about doing what he came to the lair to do, which was to workout, clear his head and focus on stopping Ra’s. He wasn’t counting on Felicity being here, but he can work his way around that, except...

“What the hell is that racket?” He stopped by the salmon ladder, midway from removing his shirt to discard somewhere. He just realized that there was music playing; he was used to hearing music play while he worked out, but this particular music was unlike his usual choice of playlist.

“What?” Felicity looked confused by his question.

“What are you listening to?”

“Boy band music?” Felicity answered, uncertain on how Oliver will react to her fiddling with his usual playlist.

“Are you serious?” He made a face when one of the singers hit a high falsetto note.

“It’s my guilty pleasure,” was her sheepish reply. “Besides, I didn’t think anyone would be here this early,” she added.

It was at the tip of Oliver’s tongue to say he was always at the lair regardless of what time or day, but he just let the subject drop and went on his business.

Felicity mentally applauded herself for keeping her head together. Oliver started his workout right in front of her. He didn’t seem fazed that someone was watching him; nothing broke his concentration. Felicity tried to ignore him like what he was doing to her, but the sight of him topless and glistening with sweat reminded her so much of her dream, it was a damn battle trying to get back to her groove before Oliver showed up and started distracting her. She wanted to turn the music’s volume up in the hopes of drowning out the sound of steel clanking against steel as he worked on the ladder, but a voice at the back of her head told her Oliver wouldn’t appreciate pumping iron, per se, to various popular boy band songs.

# # # # #

TWO HOURS LATER Oliver called it quits on his workout. He mentally congratulated himself for lasting as long as he did without breaking his neck. He was used to Felicity being around when he worked out before, but catching a glimpse of her looking at him with unabashed lust...it was a wonder he didn’t fall off the ladder. In the three years since Felicity joined him and Diggle in his crusade to right the wrong his father did to the city, not once has he caught the blonde IT watch him with such open lust like she did today. Whether she was aware of it or not, Oliver wasn’t sure, but knowing Felicity as well as he did, her emotions were written on her face.

Oliver was used to women objectifying him. He lived for those moments to be gushed on and clamored by members of the opposite sex. It fed his over inflated ego, made him feel more superior and above reproach.

God, he was such a conceited ass.

His time on the island sure was an eye-opener; he has atoned for many of his sins, but with his crusade he couldn’t be the type of man Lian Yu turned him to be without outing himself as the vigilante, Arrow.

He was towelling himself dry when he noticed a dark ceramic cup being handed to him. He followed where the cup led to and had to stifle an amused grin when he saw a smiling Felicity at the end of it. He distinctly recall a very adamant Felicity Smoak telling him she will not bring him a cup of coffee under any circumstances after he appointed her as his Personal Assistant when he took over running Queen Consolidated.

“It’s not coffee,” Felicity hastily assured him. “I couldn’t find a clean glass so I grabbed the first clean container I could grab and filled it with water. And we are out of bottled water in the fridge, so you’re drinking tap water. But since we installed that Brita filter you’re drinking filtered water and not straight out of the tap water. Drinking caffeine is the last thing you need after a rigorous workout like that. Not that I’d know what a rigorous workout is ‘coz I barely even use my Kinect to work out or hit the gym for that matter. And we all know that water is the best source to rehydrate after...after...well, after a good workout.” She seemed out of breath after finishing her babble.

“Thanks,” Oliver didn’t hide his amusement as he accepted the cup she offered him. He finished its contents in two big gulps, and then placed the empty cup on a nearby table.

Felicity felt a bit out of place standing in front of a half-naked Oliver Queen still glistening with sweat. But she had to give him props for still smelling good even though he was drenched with his own perspiration. Not a lot of men (not that she was acquainted with a lot of them) would end up still smelling like they were drenched in their own cologne after working out for two hours.

“So, are you done for the day?” Felicity felt the urge to continue the conversation going. Somehow awkward silences wasn’t her thing, and when she was around Oliver – and after that dream of hers last night – she needed to think of something else other than his near-nakedness.

Oliver finished towelling himself dry and tossed his used towel on the table where he placed his empty cup.

“I got my workout done, and I’m sure you were doing some research on the League’s whereabouts. How did that go?”

Felicity walked back to her desk. “Too many road blocks,” she admitted.

“They are good at hiding their tracks,” Oliver muttered more to himself. “But let’s not waste a perfectly good Sunday by tracking dead ends,” he announced, crossing the room to where he usually kept his spare clothing to change in to after working out or after doing nightly vigilante work.

“What do you have in mind?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t had breakfast yet, and I’m sure you haven’t eaten anything yet either.”

“So you’re suggesting breakfast?”

Oliver peered at her from the side of cabinet he had installed in the lair and gave her one of his countless knee-wobbling boyish smiles that made his eyes sparkle with mischief.

“For starters,” was his cryptic reply.

Felicity’s brow slowly rose when she heard his reply. “What do you mean?”

Oliver finished donning on a fresh pair of a round-collared sports gray t-shirt and walked back to her clear line of vision. “It’s Sunday. A lot of people are enjoying this day away from work,” he pointed out.

“Yeah, so?”

It was Oliver’s turn to cock an eyebrow.

“It also applies to the likes of you and me,” he pointed out, walking slowly until he was standing right beside her.

Felicity was forced to turn her chair sideways so she was facing him. She doesn’t trust her knees not to wobble if she stood so she remained seated as she looked up and met his gaze.

“I am enjoying my day away from work,” she told him.

“Really?” he challenged. He leaned down and braced his hands on her chair’s armrests, bringing his face a good inch or two away from hers.

Felicity suddenly had a hard time swallowing; the pulse at the base of her throat – not to mention the pulse on her wrist too – started beating erratically the moment he moved in closer to her; him leaning in like this and completely invading her personal space wasn’t helping either.

Oliver knew he was playing with fire right now, but the playful, flirtatious side of him couldn’t help from not wanting to tease Felicity. Also, he wanted to be certain if it was indeed lust he glimpsed on her face earlier during his workout. Right now she was doing her best not to squirm in her seat, but he noticed the sudden hitch in her breathing when he leaned in. He was definitely having the same effect on her as she was having on him.

“I work at Palmer Technologies,” she reminded him, braving to meet his gaze although right now she was feeling every bit as self-conscious as any acne-riddled teenager.

“Yes, I am very much aware of where you work at,” he agreed, but he refused to move from where he was.

Felicity forced her saliva down her suddenly tight throat. “And I am not at the office, so that means I am away from work,” she reasoned out.

Her reasoning made sense, but Oliver wouldn’t let her get away that easily.

“True, but you were doing research on the League, which is technically still work-related,” he argued.

“But I don’t get paid here. Pro bono work doesn’t count as work-work.” That really didn’t make sense at all, but she’d be damned if she let Oliver bully her to succumbing to doing whatever the hell he wanted.

“But it’s work still,” he pointed out, his gaze dropping on her enticing lips devoid of her usual red lipstick. It glistened still when light hits it, and it was tempting him.

A teeny, tiny voice at the back of Felicity’s head was screaming at her to move. But move how or where? Oliver was currently blocking her only means of escape.

“Do you ever take no for an answer?” she asked, wrinkling her nose in wonderment. She needed to distract him so she could get away, and asking him that ridiculous question was the first thing that popped in her mind.

“Nope,” Oliver answered without skipping a beat. He didn’t budge either, to Felicity’s dismay.

“Would you take exceptions though?”

Oliver pretended to ponder on it, but it didn’t take him long to answer “Nope,” again.

Felicity was starting to feel dejected. Having Oliver invade her personal space was starting to give her crazy ideas, starting with those luscious pink lips of his that was poised to be kissed – repeated and passionately – like she did in her dream (and there were a few other things those lips of his did to her person in her dream that was starting to come back up to the surface after she tried desperately to push said memories at the very far end of her mind).

“What would it take to make you reconsider?”

Oliver’s face lit up like a Christmas tree as soon as the question was out of her mouth. Felicity soon regretted asking it the moment she saw the mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Guess,” he taunted, his eyes dropping to her lips once again.

“I-I-I don’t think so,” she stammered, her eyes trained on Oliver’s face, watching every sinew, every line, every tick and hint of emotion. And right now what his expression was telling her mirrors the same expression he had in her dream...

She squeezed her eyes shut really tight and willed those images away. She didn’t need them right now.

“Why not?”

Was it just her imagination or did his voice just got huskier?

“Because...you don’t want to know what I’m thinking about,” she admitted. And she honestly didn’t want him to know that since before he showed up here this morning she has been thinking about kissing him and doing more than just kissing him.

“Maybe I do want to know,” he teased, moving his face closer to hers until the tips of their noses touched, and then he did something that sent shockwaves up and down Felicity’s spine when he nuzzled his nose against hers in the most erotic way possible if such thing exists. But right now with what he was doing Felicity’s mind was slowly turning to slush.

“Oh to hell with it,” she mumbled and cupped Oliver’s cheek in her hands, bringing his face all the way in until their lips touched. She felt him grin against her lips when she finally succumbed to temptation, but she was far too horny and crazy for him at the moment to snap at him. Besides, her whole body’s been screaming for him ever since that night Barry rescued her and Caitlin after the attack at Verdant.

Oliver let Felicity setup the pace first, but he didn’t wait long before he took over the tempo of their making out. He cupped the side of her face in his hand and deepened his kiss, his tongue caressing her lips to part and once they did, he thrust his tongue in to mate with hers. He inhaled her sweet flowery scent before hauling her off her favourite chair, moulding her body against his. Without breaking contact he hoisted her up, loving the feel of her jeans-clad legs wrapped around his torso, her thighs squeezing him tight as he walked over to the nearest uncluttered table he could find. If he still slept at the lair he would’ve taken her to his makeshift cot, but since he moved in with Thea he retired his cot and put it in storage.

Felicity gasped when she felt the cool stainless steel table against her bottom. Even though Oliver hasn’t undressed her, the table was very cold given that they were in the basement plus the air conditioning was cranked on nearly high. She let out a disappointed moan when Oliver broke their kiss, but he didn’t stay away long; he resumed kissing the side of her lips, trailing kissing down to her neck to her chest, stopping when he reached the top of her blouse. Felicity watched him look at the buttoned blouse for a fraction of a second before he ripped the fabric apart, sending the now useless buttons flying all over the room, and resumed administering kisses until he reached the valley between her breasts that was still anchored by her bra. With expert hands Oliver managed to unclasp her bra from behind, loosening the undergarment and pulling it down to expose her breasts.

Felicity threw her head back and gasped when Oliver covered one exposed breast with his mouth and the other with his hand. She braced her hands backwards on the table for support as Oliver alternately played with each breast. Once satisfied playing with them, he retraced the trail he took to get to them back up and captured her mouth once more.

Sounds of zippers echoed loudly in Felicity’s ears as Oliver helped them both out of the remainder of their clothing. He paused mid-kiss as he reached between them to touch her core, feeling her heat and wetness against the fabric of her underwear.

Felicity whimpered at his continued torment, making her buck her hips each time he moved his fingers. He chuckled when she dug her fingers against his shoulder and arm, her legs squeezing his hips hard since he was still wedged between them while she sat on the table and he was playing with her.

“Let go, Felicity,” he cooed, his fingers changing tempos to match her hitched breathing.

Felicity didn’t trust herself to speak. She met his gaze and gave a firm shake of her head. Not yet. If she was going to reach her peak she wanted him there with her.

“Let go...” he repeated.

“No,” she glared at him, fighting off what her body’s ready to do.

Oliver chuckled and nipped at her bottom lip. “Do it,” he chided.

“N-not without y-you,” she felt bold enough to admit what she wanted.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be joining you,” he promised.

“Now?” she said looking hopeful and almost pleading with him to end both their torment and join her to climax together.

“N—” Oliver was cut off from saying whatever protest he was about to say when Felicity reached for him. Her hand found what she was looking for and decided payback was so worth it. He glared at her underhanded – no pun intended – way of manipulating the situation, but deep down he was proud of her acting on her own instinct.

“Together,” she said firmly, caressing his erection with gusto as they held each other’s gaze.

Oliver wanted to fight it, but each gentle squeeze she gave him only drove him to the edge.

“Minx,” he muttered then poised himself to join her.

Felicity’s saucy smile turned to heated sounds of pleasure as Oliver drove himself inside her, filling her up to the hilt before slowly setting the tempo for their ride. She reached for him and covered his mouth with his, their kiss somewhat quieting their moans and groans.

Oliver picked up speed, thrusting deeper and harder. He could feel her peaking, and so was he. A few more thrusts and Felicity broke their kiss as they both screamed out their release...


	10. X. Rude Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **TIMELINE:** Still following certain events from S03E20 until the season finale episode, but it is still written in an AU version of events.

COMING DOWN FROM EUPHORIA BROUGHT back a rush of emotions Felicity wasn’t anticipating, mostly because along with the emotions she was also flooded with those missing memories that has evaded her since she woke up at the hospital after she was shot.

She was still with Ray...and she _cheated_ on him!

_What have I done?_ She mentally asked herself, suddenly it wasn’t just her exposed buttock that was chilled by the stainless steel table she was still perched on. Her whole body turned cold even though she was still wrapped in Oliver’s embrace after they just climaxed together.

Felicity was thankful that Oliver’s face was currently buried between her neck and shoulder as he got his breathing under control. It allowed her enough time to mask her face and keep up the facade that she just didn’t remember everything after sharing something so damn wonderful with him.

Why on why did she have to remember everything after having probably one of the best orgasms she’s ever had her entire life?

Felicity was still trying to get her bearings when the sound of Oliver’s cell ringing jolted them apart. Oliver excused himself, slowly and somewhat reluctantly disengaging himself from their intimate embrace, and took the call.

“Speedy, what’s...” Oliver’s voice trailed off when Thea cut him off.

Felicity noticed Oliver’s back and shoulders stiffen as he listened quietly on what his sister was saying on the other line. She pushed herself off the table and walked up behind Oliver. She can only hear his side of the conversation, and from what she was hearing, whatever Thea just told him wasn’t good.

“Everything okay?”

Oliver turned around to face her after he ended the call. His expression was a mix of panic and anger.

“Call 9-1-1. Tell them to send an ambulance ASAP to the loft. Thea’s been attacked.” He didn’t wait to hear Felicity’s response to his order. He quickly got dressed and left the lair in a hurry.

Felicity didn’t dally after Oliver’s hasty exit. In as much as she wanted to discuss what just happened between them, Thea’s life was on the line so for now work takes precedence over personal matter. She called the emergency hotline number as Oliver asked, then she placed a call to the rest of the team, especially to Roy, and told them what happened.

# # # # #

WHAT STARTED out as a promising day turned to a harrowing one. Thea was fatally wounded when Ra’s attacked her at the loft, leaving her at death’s door by the time help got to her.

Malcolm Merlyn arrived after Thea was out of surgery. Felicity wanted to hate the man responsible for all this, but his reaction after seeing his daughter on life support and hearing about the doctor’s prognosis was genuine. Malcolm was first and foremost a father and at one point in his life, he was also a husband. He already experienced the loss of one child – Tommy – during the Undertaking, Felicity doubt he’d survive another blow if Thea dies too. He might be one twisted son of a bitch, but he loves his family in his twisted way.

It was a very solemn atmosphere inside Thea Queen’s private room at Starling General. Oliver, Malcolm and Roy alternately took vigil by Thea’s bedside. Diggle and Laurel stayed in the waiting area with Felicity while they waited for some news. Lyla stopped by with baby Sara and brought them some food since God knows none of them were in the mood to eat or even thought about eating something while worrying about Thea and Oliver as well. Lyla stayed a while until she spoke to Oliver. She offered him her help with our without ARGUS to back her up; she’d grown closer to the Queen siblings since she knew how close Oliver and her husband are.

By nightfall Diggle took his wife and daughter home to rest. He promised to return later to check on Oliver and Thea as well. Laurel left too and said the same thing, leaving Felicity alone in the waiting area. She kept herself occupied by sending Ray a message explaining what happened. She didn’t tell him her memory was back, but she told him about Oliver’s family crisis and why she might not be showing up for work tomorrow or probably the rest of the week.

“You’re still here,” Oliver was surprised to see her sitting by herself.

“I didn’t have any place I need to be,” she answered. “How are you holding up?”

“Not so good,” he confessed.

Felicity got up and pulled him into her arms for an embrace. She didn’t know what else to do or how else to comfort him. A hug seemed like an appropriate thing to do under the circumstances.

Oliver returned her hug, finding a bit of solace in her familiar embrace. He was thankful for her being there even though she barely remembered how much of his vigilante life she was a part of.

Something outside caught Oliver’s attention. He moved away from Felicity and walked up to the window. Felicity followed him and noticed black smoke on the rooftop across the street.

“Oliver?”

“I’ll be back,” he said without taking his eyes off the smoke signal. He left the hospital without another word.

“Where is Oliver?” Malcolm asked after he stepped out of Thea’s room.

“He was summoned,” Felicity gestured at the window, showing the smoke signal that caught Oliver’s attention.

Malcolm followed where Felicity pointed out and cursed under his breath.

“It’s the League,” he said.

“I kinda figured that out,” Felicity deadpanned.

Malcolm’s gaze landed on her, his forehead creased to a frown as he studied her. Felicity kept her expression neutral and tried not to show anything to him might clue him in on the fact that her memory was back.

“If Oliver is not back within the hour, he’ll be back at the loft most likely packing,” Malcolm said after a while.

“Packing?” Felicity frowned.

“Yes, _packing_ ,” Malcolm confirmed. He crossed the space separating him from Oliver’s favourite blond IT girl until she had her neck pulled back so she was looking up at him. “I have a feeling Ra’s will offer Oliver something he might not be able to refuse in order to save his sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AUTHOR’S NOTE:** I am ending this chapter here after a few deliberations (mostly with myself since I am my own worst critic). I feel that this story’s lagging a bit so I need to pick-up the pace. Hopefully you enjoyed reading this chapter albeit a short one. I’ll do my best to get the next chapter out and ready for your viewing pleasure ASAP.


	11. XI. Hideaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **TIMELINE:** Complete AU for _The Flash_ for all of S01; picks-up after the events of S03E21 of _Arrow_.
> 
> **AUTHOR’S NOTE:** I am fast-forwarding a bit here. I thought of writing an AU version of when they went to Nanda Parbat, but since the crucial (IMO anyway) scene between Oliver  & Felicity happened pre-Nanda (them hooking up a few chapters back) I figured we already established that so time to move along. Thanks to all you wonderful readers/subscribers for your continued support reading & enjoying this fic. So far I can’t seem to see the end of the tunnel for this WIP, but I know it will eventually creep-up on me.

_West Household, Central City_

BARRY STOPPED DEAD ON HIS TRACKS when he walked in on a pajama-clad Felicity puttering about in the kitchen. It was Sunday morning and his day off at the precinct, and he wasn’t expected to make an appearance at STAR Labs today either since metahuman crisis has been down for a while. Ever since Iris moved in with Eddie and he moved back in with Joe, this house became more of a bachelor’s pad than a regular household that housed both male and female occupants.

Even though Felicity’s been a houseguest at _casa de_ West this past few days, Barry was still not used to seeing her up and about around the house wearing her PJs. And he has yet to ask her exactly what brought her to Central City when last he heard she and Team Arrow were dealing with the fallout after Oliver refused Ra’s al Ghul’s offer. All Felicity told him when he was brave enough to ask her the night after she arrived in Central was that something happened to Thea that brought the entire team to Nanda Parbat and that was that. She didn’t bother elaborating and Barry didn’t bother prodding too much; clearly whatever happened upset her very much hence why she sought refuge here in Central City.

“Good morning, Barry!” Felicity greeted when she caught sight of him hovering by the kitchen doorway. She went back to the cupboard and grabbed another mug, filling it up with freshly brewed coffee that was what woke him up in the first place. “You off to STAR Labs this early?” she inquired while handing him his mug.

“Thanks,” Barry accepted the mug handed to him and took a tentative sip of his coffee. “Why are you up so early?” He didn’t bother beating around the bush, and then remembered she asked him about his plans to head to the Lab, he addressed that as well as an afterthought. “And no, haven’t heard anything from either Caitlin or Cisco so no need for me to rush to the Lab on my rare Sunday off.”

Felicity stopped stirring her coffee and gave him a sheepish smile. Barry was the only person who knew she regained her memory back. Even though she has been hanging with Caitlin and Cisco at the Lab since she unexpectedly showed up in Central City, Barry was the only person who knew she was no longer suffering from amnesia.

“Got a lot to process in here,” she tapped the side of her temple before looking away from him and concentrated the drink in front of her.

“I see,” Barry joined her in the kitchen, pulling out one of the round wooden bar stools from the centre island and plunked his coffee mug on the counter. “If you want to talk about it, you know you can talk to me, right?” he offered.

“Thanks, Barry,” Felicity smiled. “I’m still...I don’t know,” she let out a long sigh and stared into her coffee mug once again. “Remembering everything back is really great, but at the same time...I can’t believe I just cheated on my boyfriend-slash-boss!”

“For what it’s worth, I know you are not that type of person who would go around cheating on her partner,” Barry tried to appease her guilty conscience. “And secondly, even when you didn’t remember what history you have with Oliver, deep down you’re still attracted to him. I’m not saying you weren’t attracted to Ray, but your subconscious knows which one of those two you wanted to be with the most.”

Felicity let out another long sigh and met the charmingly boyish looking forensic science expert seated across the centre island counter from her.

“I have to end things with Ray,” she concluded.

“That would be a smart move. Ray seems like a nice guy, but don’t leave him hanging around when you know for certain that you don’t see him as someone more than maybe just a friend.”

“Do I have to tell him what prompted my suddenly ending things between us?”

Barry cocked an eyebrow questioningly at her. For someone who’s IQ was at his level, he couldn’t believe he just heard her ask a stupidly rhetorical question.

Felicity saw the look Barry was giving her and replayed what just came out of her mouth.

“Oh! No, I don’t mean tell him about what happened between Oliver and me. No, that is a definite no-no in any shape or form,” she quickly amended what she just said. “I was referring to my having my memories back,” she added.

“Good to know,” Barry chuckled, hiding his ear-to-ear grin by sipping his coffee. He really enjoyed Felicity’s quirkiness. It kinda reminds him he wasn’t the only oddball with a high IQ level.

“Yeah,” she agreed and drank her coffee too.

# # # # #

FELICITY SPOKE to Ray over the phone shortly after her chat with Barry early Sunday morning. She didn’t want to break up with him over the phone, so she invited him to come see her in Central City.

Right now she was sitting at one of the high square tables inside Jitters waiting for her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend to arrive. Felicity was so nervous about this meeting that she was now nursing her third cup of coffee since arriving at the famous coffee shop almost thirty minutes ago.

“Hey,” Ray approached the table Felicity reserved for them.

Felicity gave him a nervous smile, slowly stepping off her chair to give him a hug. “Thanks for coming,” she said.

“You know I’d always come whenever you call,” he replied and waited until she was settled back in her seat before claiming the chair across from hers. A passing server stopped by their table and took his order, then left the two of them alone once again. “So, you came back from your emergency trip with Oliver to God knows where, then you dropped out of Starling City. I was close to calling a search party for you if you hadn’t called.”

“I’m sorry about that,” she apologized, biting her lower lip. “Things have been crazy lately and...I got my memory back.” Felicity couldn’t think of any other way to say it, so she treated it like a band-aid covering a wound and ripped it right off. She watched Ray’s reaction carefully, assessing if he will lose his cool or remain calm and very much collected while she, on the other hand, was a mess on the inside and probably on the outside now too.

“Oh,” it was all he said, but his expression spoke volumes. Relief crippled with disappointment meshed together as he tried his best not to overreact.

Felicity waited for him to say more. She needed him to say something else other than ‘oh’ because really, ‘oh’ doesn’t say much even though his expression right now was screaming at her.

“When?” Ray asked after a long, awkward couple of minutes have lapsed and he was able to process the bomb she just dropped on him.

“Around the time that I left with Oliver and help him out with his emergency,” she admitted, which was the truth. Of course she omitted the circumstance on how she regained her memories back; she doesn’t need to hurt Ray anymore with that information than she knew she would be when she tells him the reason why she asked him to come meet her here.

“That long, huh? Wow...”

Felicity’s guilt was turned up more than a couple of notches as she watched Ray struggle with his disappointment.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized. “But for what it’s worth, I didn’t tell anybody that my memory was back the moment I got it back,” she added hoping that at least that would appease him.

“What about Barry?”

“He was the first person I told,” she admitted. “And then I called my mother and told her too,” she added.

“Okay,” Ray smiled at the server who returned back to their table with his order. He thanked her before she left then returned his attention back to the blonde seated across from him. “Now that your memory’s back, why did you run away from Starling City?”

“It’s complicated.”

“And by ‘complicated’ you mean it’s Oliver-related, am I right?”

Felicity didn’t trust herself to speak so she nodded instead.

“I see,” Ray tapped his finger against the side of the large brown ceramic mug sporting the Jitters logo. “You know that I already know Oliver is the ‘Arrow’, right?”

“Yup,” she nodded. “I told you, I remembered everything. The night I was shot by the Arrow impostor was the night we had that big fight, something about keeping one’s highly classified secret identity that you managed to find out while testing your exosuit,” she reminded him.

“Right,” Ray nodded. He took another sip of his drink for something to do. Felicity could hear the gears in his head moving and waited for him to voice out whatever questions those gears were grinding in his head.

“Why did you run away? Why didn’t you tell me you got your memory back? Why was Barry the first person you shared your news with instead of me, your boyfriend?” He fired question after question at her. He was trying to make sense of her reasoning, but he was failing at understanding the reason behind it. He could only think of one plausible reason for her to react the way she did, but he didn’t want to think about that now. He refused to believe that it could be the very reason why she ran away from Starling City and sought refuge here in Central City.

“I already told you, it’s complicated.” It was all Felicity could tell him. Of course that was just one of her stalling tactics to delay what she knew was inevitably coming. She rehearsed it countless times in her head, but now that she was sitting here across from Ray, she can’t find the nerve to actually say what she wanted to say to him.

“Felicity,” Ray reached across the table and covered her hand with his. “I love you,” he confessed.

“Oh...” Felicity couldn’t help from taking a sharp intake of breath. In her countless playacting this scene out, hearing Ray drop those three words did not even come into the equation in her head. “Ray, I...I...” she was at a loss for words to say. Sure it would’ve been easy to say ‘I love you’ back to him, but that would be a false admission; she didn’t want to lead him on, especially now that she was certain that her feelings for Ray wasn’t the same as her feelings for Oliver.

# # # # #

WELL?” BARRY demanded as soon as Felicity walked in to his office at CCPD. He received a phone call from Felicity soon after her meeting with Ray wrapped up.

“He told me he love me.” Felicity looked terrified as she gave Barry a Cliff’s Notes version of what her meeting with Ray encompassed.

“Oh,” Barry slowly rose from his chair and met Felicity halfway in to his office. He grabbed her arms to steady her. “And?” he prodded once he made eye contact with her.

“I couldn’t tell him.”

“What?” Barry frowned.

Felicity let out a frustrated sigh and pushed his hands off her arms. She walked past him and sat on his chair. She felt like she’d been walking on air since leaving Jitters after her meeting with Ray and walked back to CCPD on autopilot.

Barry turned and followed her with his gaze. He remained standing where she left him. “What can’t you tell him?”

“That I love him because we both know that would be a lie, and Ray’s a really nice guy, Barry. I don’t want to lead him on.”

“But you were able to tell him it’s over between the two of you, right?”

Felicity didn’t answer him right away; instead she bit on her lower lip and started chewing on it.

“Oh no,” Barry rolled his eyes skyward and headed for the coffee machine where he just brewed a fresh pot. He grabbed two mugs and poured himself and Felicity a cup each. He walked back to her and placed her mug on the table. “Why didn’t you tell him?”

Felicity eyed the coffee he prepared for her, thinking on whether to indulge herself on another cup or not. She already had four cups at Jitters, if she took this it would be her fifth; she’d be on a caffeine buzz, something she didn’t want to be on and yet she was debating on whether to go for it or not.

“He just told me he loves me,” her gaze strayed from the still hot mug and met Barry’s, “I don’t think I can be that heartless and break his heart shortly after he confessed his feelings for me,” she reasoned out.

“And stringing him along isn’t?” Barry questioned.

“I’m not stringing him along,” she denied.

“You keep telling yourself that,” he mused and sipped his coffee.

“I _will_ tell him.”

“Are you trying to convince me or yourself? ‘Coz you just sound like you’re trying to convince yourself more than you’re trying to convince me that you will actually go through it and tell your boyfriend that it’s over between you two.”

“Shut up,” she muttered and gave in to temptation. She grabbed the mug filled with coffee and took a sip. She tried not to flinch when it wasn’t made how she like it, but since Barry made for her out of the goodness of his heart she didn’t complain.

They drank their coffee in silence for a full three minutes, neither one budging or even looking at each other as thoughts ran rampant in their heads. Finally it was Barry who decided to break the silence and asked the one question he told himself he wouldn’t ask unless Felicity decided she wanted to share it with him, but now seemed like a good time as any to address the giant elephant in the room.

“What else happened between you and Oliver that made you run from Starling City with your tail tucked between your legs?”

Felicity paused from taking another sip of her drink and her gaze looked up to meet Barry’s. She wasn’t surprised that he asked her why she was in Central City hiding from her friends back in Starling City; what surprised her was the fact that Barry knew exactly who was the reason behind her leaving and staying here with him.

“Don’t say ‘it’s complicated’ because I know it can’t be that complicated,” he interrupted her before Felicity could open her mouth to speak.

“Will you accept ‘it’s a long story’ instead?” She tried to be cute and hoped he’d drop the subject, but the face he made at her told her he won’t let her off the hook that easily.


	12. XII. Her Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **SOUNDTRACK:** “Just a Dream” by Nelly
> 
> **AUTHOR’S NOTE:** I know I mentioned that The Flash is all AU for the purpose of this fanfic, and it still is, however, I want to address some of the ‘tension’ amongst members of Team Flash concerning what unfolded nearing the season finale of the series, hence that slight comment from Felicity about feeling tension at STAR Labs.

FELICITY KNEW SHE OWED BARRY at least an explanation as to why she was using his place as hideout from her friends back in Starling City. She was thankful for him and Detective West, as well as for Iris, Cisco and Caitlin for understanding her need for space even though she sensed they were all itching to find out exactly what happened back home to send her packing to come here.

After hiding out in Central City for almost two weeks now, Felicity knew she can’t stay here indefinitely. Ray was understanding enough to give her another week’s leave of absence after their meeting at Jitters, but she didn’t want to take advantage of her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend’s kindness, which brings her to worry about how she will break up with him.

Barry found Felicity walking back and forth in the living room when he got home Friday night after his shift at CCPD was over. It was a pretty slow week both for meta and non-meta humans committing crimes in Central City, so nothing detained him from leaving before Joe and Eddie.

“Everything okay?” he asked as soon as he closed the front door.

Felicity stopped her pacing and turned to face one of her two temporary housemates. She gave Barry a welcoming smile although at the moment it felt fake and forced because she was too wrapped up thinking about her own dilemma to actually feel happy and content. But she was happy to see him home and safe. She spent the day hanging with Caitlin and Cisco at STAR Labs with Dr. Wells, but she sensed something wasn’t right in there as well especially with Cisco concerning the good doctor so she called it quits early and went straight back to the West house.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. I didn’t cook anything yet ‘coz I dunno what you and Joe are in the mood for this evening,” she answered then looked over Barry’s shoulder waiting for the detective to make an appearance.

Barry glanced over his shoulder as well to check on what Felicity was looking at, but he found nobody standing behind him.

“Where’s Detective West?” she inquired.

“Oh, Joe’s staying late at the precinct with Eddie closing up a couple of small cases they worked on this week,” he answered. He walked around and sat on the sofa, patting the space beside him for Felicity to occupy.

Felicity took the hint and indulged her host. She tried to relax, but her mind was racing with everything that has happened to her since the night members of the League of Assassins attacked them at the Mayor’s office, resulting in another death of Starling City’s mayor within a year since Sebastian Blood’s murder under the hands of one of Slade’s men after he betrayed Slade Wilson by helping Team Arrow acquire the cure for mirakuru. On hindsight Felicity thinks the title of ‘Mayor of Starling City’ seems to come with a very high price: the person’s life.

“You look like you’re on edge,” Barry commented.

“Must be the numerous cups of coffee I drank these past few days.”

“I noticed. I’ve never seen the house’s coffee machine used as much as it has been used this past week,” he agreed.

“It’s cheaper to drink homemade freshly brewed coffee instead of constantly buying gourmet coffee at Jitters,” she pointed out.

“I’m not accusing you of over-brewing coffee here. It’s actually kinda nice to have a freshly brewed coffee to take with me on my way to work instead of stopping by Jitters and waiting in line to order. It saved me a lot of pocket change too that way.”

“Good,” Felicity smiled, feeling a bit relieved that her penchant for overdrinking coffee didn’t bother him as much. “And Detective West? Is he okay with me brewing more than one pot a day?”

“Joe’s wallet’s never been happier,” Barry chuckled.

“That’s a relief,” Felicity chuckled before they lapsed into silence once again.

Barry’s been itching to find out exactly what happened in Starling City between Felicity and Oliver to send his favourite blonde IT girl to his city. Last time he broached the subject, Felicity gave him her ‘it’s a long story’ excuse and dropped the subject. Now he wanted to bring it up again because he had a gut-feeling it was the reason why she has been restless since arriving here. He can only blame it on her copious amount of caffeine intake, but they both know that was just an excuse to cover up her real reason for being edgy.

“Felicity, I know you don’t want to talk about it, and I’m sorry for being a pain but I have to ask again, what happened between you and Oliver?” Barry foregoes the pleasantries and didn’t bother beating around the bush. If she kept on road blocking him, he can always contact Diggle and ask him what happened and why Felicity was in Central City. But he would only do that if and when Felicity proved to be one stubborn mule.

“Barry...” Felicity snarled and was about to push herself off the sofa, but Barry’s grabbed her wrist and stopped her from going anywhere.

“I’m your friend, Felicity. And as your friend, I hate to see you suffering the way you are obviously suffering from whatever it is that made you run to me. You’re always there for me when I needed someone to talk to, now I believe it’s my turn to be your sounding board,” he cajoled.

Felicity remained quiet for a few seconds. She was quiet because she didn’t know where to begin her explanation.

“Oliver’s...changed,” she began, deciding to just start wherever she can and fill Barry in on whatever he might have questions about.

“What do you mean changed?”

Felicity launched on giving Barry background stories on what has happened since he was last in Starling City. She told him about the attack on Thea and how Oliver agreed to accept Ra’s offer in exchange of saving his sister.

“He manipulated him!” was Barry’s unexpected outburst after Felicity explained what happened.

“And it worked. We got Thea back, but we lost Oliver in the process. We – Digg, Thea, Roy, Laurel and myself – are all slowly coping with the situation our own way. I think all of us believed that the Oliver we left in Nanda Parbat would still be the same Oliver taking over as the new Ra’s al Ghul.”

“What do you mean?”

Felicity took a deep, steadying breath. She turned her gaze towards the unlit fireplace, focusing her attention on that while she gathered her thoughts about the night she found out that the Oliver they left behind wasn’t the same anymore.

“He kidnapped Lyla in exchange for Nyssa. He left Sara alone in Digg and Lyla’s apartment for us to find, then Oliver, no, he’s calling himself ‘Al Sah-him’ now, bargained for an exchange: Nyssa for Lyla. He’s been stripped off the Oliver we all knew and cared for.”

“Was baby Sara alright? Lyla?”

“Sara wasn’t hurt, and Lyla was hurt, but it was an emotional hit just like what was delivered to Digg.”

“I’m sorry, Felicity.”

“When we met up for the exchange, Nyssa wasn’t supposed to end up in their hands, but we were out-manoeuvred, and Oliver almost killed Digg if it wasn’t for Thea shooting her brother’s wrist with an arrow before he could plunge his sword into Diggle’s chest, then she threatened to shoot him in the eye if he doesn’t back off.”

Barry couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but Felicity had no cause to lie to him about what happened. He knew Oliver tiptoed on the edge of the dark side, but for him to betray his friends and family the way he did was something Barry didn’t expect to happen at all. Never in his wildest, craziest dreams did he ever think Oliver would turn his back on his allies.

Felicity cried the tears she’d been holding up since the night she allowed herself to cry after realizing Oliver was lost to them. Barry moved closer and took her in his arms. She turned in his embrace and cried on his chest.

“I didn’t want to believe he’s gone, Barry,” she muffled against his chest, but Barry understood what she said.

“I’m sure there’s a perfectly good explanation for what has happened to Oliver,” he tried to reassure her that all wasn’t lost. Oliver might’ve changed and joined forces with the bad guys, but something in his gut was telling him there was more to what has happened.

Outside the West house, on the rooftop across the street, perched a figure clad in all black holding a military grade binoculars equipped with night vision looking in through the West’s front window. Al Sah-him watched the scene in the living room, feeling his chest tightening as Barry comforted the woman he love. He wanted to jump off this damn roof and burst in to the West house and take Felicity with him, but he couldn’t do that, at least not just yet anyway.

# # # # #

BARRY WAITED until Joe was back in the house before he excused himself and left. He didn’t want to leave Felicity alone after the heart-to-heart they just had earlier. They ordered Chinese takeout instead and made sure to leave some for Joe to eat in case he and Eddie didn’t grab anything to eat before leaving the precinct.

Barry streaked towards the place texted to him for this meeting. The number was blocked, but he was reassured it wasn’t a prank text he received asking the Flash for a meeting. Only a select few knew of his alter ego’s identity, and majority of those are the people he was close to and worked with. Leonard Snart was the only person who knew who was the man under the red suit, and his name was the only name that popped in to Barry’s head when he received that blocked number’s text message.

When he arrived at the designated meeting place he was expecting to see Snart, instead he came face to face with the last person he expected to see especially after his early evening conversation with Felicity.

“You have some nerve showing yourself here after what you did to your friends,” Barry snarled. He was wearing his Flash gear but didn’t bother to disguise his voice.

“It’s a long and complicated explanation,” Oliver, or Al Sah-him as he was now known according to Felicity, stepped forward and pushed back his black hood. “I can’t stay long, but trust me when I say I will be in need of your help some time soon.”

“How can I be sure you’re not going to betray me like what you did to Diggle and his wife?”

“I give you my word. I didn’t mean for things to go that far, but it must be done to prove a point,” was Al Sah-him’s vague explanation.

Barry didn’t want to believe him, but the look in this man’s eyes was sincere. It was the same sincerity he saw in Oliver’s eyes. He might’ve changed what he wore, even his demeanor’s changed, but his gut was telling him inside this Al Sah-him shell lies the real Oliver Queen.

“Give me one good reason why I should trust or even believe you,” he challenged. He needed to know that Oliver was still in control and not this Al Sah-him persona Ra’s al Ghul gave him.

“Felicity,” it was Oliver’s voice he heard when he said Felicity’s name. It was said in the same caring, affectionate and loving way he has heard Oliver speak when saying the blonde IT’s name.

That was all Barry needed to keep his trust and faith in him.

“You know how to get a hold of me,” Barry said before darting out of their secret rendezvous place. He sped back home, his once heavy heart lightened a little knowing that all wasn’t lost yet. Oliver had a plan in motion, but for everyone’s sake he must keep up the pretense of being this Al Sah-him character. His secret was safe with him. He’d be there when he calls him for help, but he wouldn’t tell anyone on his team that he just had a face-to-face with their now worst enemy.

It wasn’t his secret to tell, and Oliver had his reasons for not clueing those closest to him on what was going on.

# # # # #

OLIVER STEPPED out of the shadow and crossed the space from the now open window and the bed Felicity was using while staying here in Central City. He doubled back to the West house after his meeting with Barry and resumed his perch on the rooftop across the street. He waited until everyone went to bed then looked for his way in to the house.

He found Felicity’s room and jiggled the lock on her window until it gave and gained him entrance into her room. He removed his hood and quiet as a cat he approached her bed, kneeling down beside it and watching her sleep in peace. He stayed where he was for a good few minutes just watching her sleep and listening to the rhythmic sound of her breathing. She looked peaceful and content, it was hard to believe he just watched her cry her eyes out hours ago on Barry’s chest.

“You’ve always been a tough one, Felicity Smoak,” he murmured, smiling as he recalled the countless times she gave him a pep talk when his own self-esteem was waning. It was her tenacity that made him realize she meant more to him than just a member of his team; she was somehow he could honestly care for and eventually start a future with. “I am sorry for everything that has happened,” he whispered to the sleeping blonde. He reached over and moved a strand of her hair on her face.

Felicity’s eyes slowly fluttered open when she sensed something in her room. It took her a while for her eyes to adjust to the dark, but before her eyes registered anything odd she felt a gloved finger against her forehead moving a strand of hair off her face. That alone was enough to send her screaming bloody murder, but her scream was squelched when familiar soft lips covered hers with a kiss so achingly soft and tender, it reminded her of Oliver’s kiss.

Oliver wasn’t expecting her to wake up, but he anticipated her fear when she realized she wasn’t alone in her room anymore, and he did the only thing he knew would stop her from screaming and waking the entire household up: he kissed her.

He only meant for the kiss to be chaste, but then she began responding to his kiss, her hands moving up to cup his face and pulling him close. He wanted to put a stop to it before things got out of hand, but Felicity wouldn’t let him. God knows he was only a man and he missed her so much he didn’t want to be denied of her touch or her kisses, so he allowed himself to indulge a bit longer, manoeuvring her so that he was half on top of her on the bed, pushing her down into the mattress as he enjoyed his last taste of happiness...

Felicity was relishing the almost real-feeling of this dream. God knows she’s been thinking about Oliver non-stop since finding out he became what he become after leaving him in Nanda Parbat. She knew a future with Al Sah-him wasn’t possible, but in her dream anything was possible, even this sweet moment she was having with the man right now. She didn’t need any light to tell her who it was she was kissing and welcoming in her bed; she memorized every line of Oliver Queen’s face since that fateful day he walked in to her office and she babbled incessantly.

“I love you, Oliver,” she whispered as he continued to kiss her. She felt him stiffen, and it frightened her that she scared him away. “Please don’t go,” she begged. “Please don’t let this dream end so soon.”

_Dream?_ Oliver was momentarily confused at what she was saying before it hit him. Felicity was under the impression he was visiting her in her dreams. But she confessed her love for him. How can she profess her love for him when she doesn’t even remember what their relationship was before her accident?

“How can you love me when you barely even know me?” Oliver couldn’t help from asking. He was content to remain silent and enjoy this moment with her, but a part of him wanted to be sure that she meant what she said.

Felicity broke their kiss and cradled his face in her hands. In the darkness their eyes met and held, a small smile spread on her face as she gazed at him with all the love of a woman he never expected to receive.

“I’ve loved you since the day you walked in to my office carrying that stupid bullet-riddled laptop. Your excuses were lousy, and I knew you were lying, but I still helped you regardless. I watched you go through so much since you returned from the island, the sacrifices you made in order to save those you really care for...seeing that side of you up close almost every day since I became a part of your team only made me fall in love with you even more,” she confessed.

“You remember,” Oliver couldn’t believe what he was hearing. She got her memory back, but when? What prompted her to remember everything?

“Of course I remember. I can’t believe I even forgot,” she chuckled. “Please, don’t go, at least not yet, please?” she begged, her thumb tracing the curve of his lips.

Oliver was overwhelmed with so much emotion right now he almost risked abandoning his mission just to be with her.

“I love you too, Felicity Smoak,” he confessed before reclaiming her lips once again.

Felicity welcomed his touch and his kiss with gusto, responding to him the only way her body knew how. They enjoyed the physical bliss the night bestowed upon them, and in the morning when she awoke it was as if nothing transpired between them and it was only just a dream she had...


	13. XIII. Call to Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **AUTHOR’S NOTE:** Although this is an AU version of the penultimate episode this season, certain lines from the episode are used in this chapter, but I paraphrased said lines as much as I possibly can so I won’t be accused of plagiarism...
> 
> **TIMELINE:** AU version of _Arrow_ S03E22

FELICITY RETURNED TO STARLING CITY at the behest of Malcolm Merlyn. He sent her an urgent text message, which she ignored the first half a dozen times he sent her one, but when the Black Archer personally called her and demanded she return back to Starling City ASAP, Felicity understood the unspoken ‘or else’ threat at the end of their conversation.

Malcolm chose an abandoned steel factory in the Glades for them to meet. Laurel, Digg and Roy beat her to the location. From the looks on their faces Felicity deduced they have no idea why they were summoned.

“Since when do we answer when Merlyn calls?” Felicity demanded after everyone finished welcoming her back.

“Since we’re after the same thing: saving this city.” Malcolm made his entrance carrying a slim silver notebook laptop in his hands clasped behind his back. He stopped in the middle of the room and looked at foursome gathered before him. He received different levels of pain caused by their piercing glares, and he also received different degrees of cold based on their attitude towards him.

“After the Undertaking and the countless times you lied and manipulated us, I don’t think I can or will believe a single word that will come out of your mouth.” It was Felicity who opted to antagonize him.

“I’d argue with you and defend myself for what I did, Miss Smoak, but time is of the essence right now.” Malcolm didn’t waiver from the blonde IT’s sass, but he didn’t indulge her need to sport for a fight either.

“Why should we care about your precious time?” Diggle crossed his arms over his chest, legs spread apart and met Malcolm’s gaze head on.

“Because all of us are wasting it when there’s so much we need to do to save this city, that’s why,” Malcolm’s grip on his patience towards Oliver’s merry band of masked vigilantes was hanging by a tiny piece of thread. Oliver was so damn convincing with his act of siding with Ra’s that now he, Malcolm, had to deal with betrayed friends and make them see it was all a ruse so they could infiltrate the League of Assassins.

“Save it from what?” Laurel decided to join in on the conversation. “In case you haven’t been spying on us, which I’m sure you are, we’ve been busy taking care of business now that the Arrow’s gone for good,” she added, reminding Malcolm of what Team Arrow – or what was left of it – had been doing these past few weeks since Oliver stayed behind in Nanda Parbat.

“A biochemical attack,” Malcolm answered with a straight face.

“Right,” Laurel, Felicity and Diggle said at the same time.

“You expect us to take your word for it just because this so-called ‘threat’ you speak of sounded serious?” Roy egged him.

“No,” Malcolm answered followed by expelling a long, heavy sigh, “which is why I brought along a friend of Oliver’s to tell you,” he announced and turned his attention to the same entrance he took when he joined the others.

A petite Asian girl with straight, chin-length black hair wearing army green pants, combat boots, two layers of undershirts covered by a black faux leather jacket walked in. Her face was devoid of any emotion except sheer determination. She stopped beside Malcolm and addressed the others.

“My name is Tatsu Yamashiro, and your city faces the same danger Oliver and I encountered when we were in Hong Kong five years ago,” the young woman introduced herself, meeting each of the foursome’s gaze as she did so.

“We’ve never met her,” Felicity announced, then looked at the others to make sure she wasn’t wrong in speaking on their behalf. “And you don’t really expect us to buy this farce, do you?” She aimed her question at Malcolm who was standing beside the petite woman.

Malcolm was poised to speak to defend himself, but Tatsu beat him to addressing the group.

“I am not privy with your history with Malcolm. I am here because Oliver asked it of me,” she paused and waited for any further side comments or remarks from the others, when she heard none she continued, “Oliver is aware of how devastating this virus is. Trust me, I lost my son during the outbreak because of it,” her eyes turned downcast when she spoke of her late son. It still hurt her after all these years to think about Akiro and what has happened to him.

“You’re Akiro’s mother,” it was Diggle who spoke, his face mirroring the hurt only a parent would feel when losing a child. He should be able to sympathize with Tatsu since he was a father now to a wonderful baby girl.

Tatsu met the African-American man’s gaze. “The threat on your city is no laughing matter. It needs to be stopped before it wipes out your entire city and spread out,” she paused for effect before adding, “This is no game, regardless of what your past history was with Malcolm. This request came from Oliver himself, otherwise I wouldn’t be here.”

Malcolm took his cue from there and handed the silver notebook to Diggle. “This is all I have on the virus Ra’s al Ghul plans on unleashing on Starling City. My daughter lives in this city too, the last thing I want is to see her die along with the precious city we all love and care for. If you change your mind, meet us at Ferris Air before sunrise,” he announced then escorted Tatsu out of the building, leaving the foursome to ponder on whether they’d join forces with him or not.

# # # # #

FELICITY, DIGGLE, Laurel and Roy all wore the same shocked expressions on their faces as they watched the file Merlyn handed them to prove that the virus threat Ra’s planned on unleashing on Starling City was indeed deadly.

“How come we never heard of this attack in Hong Kong?” Laurel questioned, turning her gaze away from the monitor since she couldn’t stand watching the carnage the virus caused to those poor people.

“Beijing contained it by releasing a statement saying it was caused by some local chemical spill,” Diggle answered, his eyes not straying away from the computer monitor Felicity connected the laptop to for a much bigger picture.

“That’s some nasty chemical spill if it did this,” Roy commented, his gaze glued on the monitor still.

“That’s what everybody thought at the time,” Diggle agreed with Roy’s comment.

“You sound like you didn’t believe the chemical spill,” Felicity commented.

Diggle met the blonde IT’s gaze. “I didn’t.”

“So what now?” Laurel asked, addressing everyone in the room. “Clearly this virus is deadly enough to almost wipe out an entire country in mere days.”

“You’re really not thinking of allying yourself with Merlyn, do you?” Felicity took a step back and watched her three colleagues’ faces.

“I’m not a fan of it either, Felicity, but if a threat like this is coming to my city, I’m reporting for duty,” Diggle took a stand and made up his mind.

“I’m on the same boat as Digg,” said Roy.

“Sorry Felicity, but I’m with the guys here,” Laurel stepped up beside Diggle.

Felicity looked crestfallen, but she knew there was nothing she could do to stop them. They already made up their minds.

“I’m not going with you,” Felicity raised her hands and backed away.

“Felicity—”

Felicity cut Laurel off. “I can’t go back there, not after what they did to Oliver.”

Laurel exchanged knowing looks with Diggle and Roy. Oliver’s recent descent to the dark side left quite an awful aftertaste in their mouths. His once solid relationship with Diggle was tainted for sure since that night he made a play and used Lyla as bait in exchange for Nyssa.

# # # # #

ARE YOU SERIOUS?” Barry couldn’t believe what he was watching. He raced right over to Starling City as soon as Felicity updated him on what the emergency summon was about. Instead of inviting him back to the lair, she asked him to meet her at Palmer Technologies instead where she sought out some peace and quiet from Diggle and the others. They were busy planning for their trip back to Nanda Parbat and she didn’t want anything to do with it.

“As a heart attack,” she nodded and hit the space bar on the keyboard to pause the video she’d been watching over and over again since Merlyn handed them the file.

“That’s messed up,” he commented, staggering backwards until the backs of his legs hit the edge of the stylish three-seat sofa and sat down. “How are they planning on stopping that virus from coming here?” he asked.

“I don’t know. Malcolm Merlyn’s running the show and he wasn’t very forthcoming with details on how he planned on stopping Ra’s and Oliver from unleashing the virus here,” she answered, sitting back on her comfy swivel chair behind her office desk.

“Wait, I thought you said Oliver allied himself with Malcolm Merlyn.”

“That’s what Merlyn said.”

“Okay, then how come you’re saying Merlyn wants you to stop both Ra’s and Oliver?” Barry was a tad bit confused, and given what he was made aware of a week ago during his impromptu meeting with Oliver decked out to the nines as Al Sah-him, he wasn’t sure what was going on now.

“Merlyn’s saying Oliver is still on our side, but our team’s having a hard time believing it, even his own sister was in denial after she had to shoot her own brother with a damn arrow to stop him from killing Diggle.”

“Alright, complicated,” Barry surmised.

“Sounds like it,” Ray agreed, surprising the two occupants of Felicity’s office.

“Ray!” Felicity pushed herself off her seat when she heard her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend’s voice coming from the doorway. “What are you doing here? I thought you’re still out of town?” she frowned.

“I was, but the meeting ended early so I figured why stick around when my business in Coast City’s been concluded?” Ray smiled and invited himself into Felicity’s office. “Nice to see you again, Barry,” he acknowledged the Central City CSI’s presence in his VP’s office.

“Likewise, Ray,” Barry reciprocated the greeting with a nod and a smile.

“Sorry to barge in on your meeting like that, but I couldn’t help but be intrigued with the topic,” Ray apologized stopping just in front of Felicity’s desk. “Sounds like Oliver’s in trouble,” he met Felicity’s gaze, conveying to her without uttering a word that he was referring to Oliver’s alter ego, the Arrow.

Felicity picked up on what he wasn’t saying quickly.

“Barry knows,” she told him, smiling sheepishly as she looked at the boyish looking CSI.

Ray’s brow rose a bit, his eyes quickly turned to the other man before returning back to meet Felicity’s. “He knows about the Arrow?”

“Oh, yeah, I found out about it last year under dire circumstances,” Barry answered on Felicity’s behalf.

“I see,” Ray sounded disappointed that someone who was from another city was informed of Oliver Queen’s alter ego why as for him, he had to find out the hard way.

“Oliver wasn’t too keen on Felicity spilling the beans about his secret without his permission, but he kinda got over it,” Barry explained.

“He was right. Oliver, I mean. He had every right to get upset. It wasn’t my secret to tell but his, but I took matters into my own hands when Oliver’s life was on the line,” Felicity added further explanation.

“I see,” Ray nodded, taking in this newfound information on how Barry Allen found out about the Arrow. “I understand now why you weren’t forthcoming with me about the Arrow,” he told Felicity, reminding her of the reason why they had that big fight the night she was shot.

“I’m a quick study,” she grinned, trying to lighten up the mood.

“Excuse me,” a feminine voice interrupted their little meeting.

“Tatsu,” Felicity walked away from behind her desk and met the young Asian woman.

“I am sorry to interrupt, but Malcolm told me I will most likely find you here,” Tatsu explained.

Felicity looked over her shoulder at the two men watching them. She gave them an apologetic smile and asked if they can be excused. She even encouraged Barry to update Ray on what has been going on while she spoke with her unexpected guest.

“If Malcolm sent you here to try and convince me, then you’re both just wasting time,” Felicity told the Asian woman as soon as they were alone.

“I didn’t come here on Malcolm’s behest,” Tatsu answered. “I sought you ought because I wanted to speak to you...about Oliver.”

“I don’t think there’s anything for us to talk about.”

“You’re wrong,” Tatsu closed the space between them and reached out her hand to touch Felicity’s arm. “When Oliver was in recuperation after Ra’s defeated him, he spoke a lot about what his last thoughts were before he fell off the side of the mountain.”

“I can only imagine what he was thinking about,” Felicity tried sarcasm to cover up the load of emotions she was feeling as memories of that time a few months back, when Oliver went and faced Ra’s to settle the debt Merlyn brought upon the Queen siblings.

“His last thought was of you,” Tatsu confessed. “He cares for you – a lot.”

“He did, but now Ra’s has brainwashed him,” Felicity pulled her arm from Tatsu’s grasp and walked up to the window, giving her a wonderful view of Starling City’s Downtown skyline.

“If that’s what you believe then you should fight for him,” Tatsu cheered. “I can see you’re hurting. You have the same look on your face that I carried with me when I lost my husband, Maseo, when he joined the League.”

“So we both lost the man we love to Ra’s. Yay Ra’s, the bastard,” Felicity snarled.

“I realize now what I should’ve done years ago, and I think you should do too before it’s too late.”

“Oh yeah? And what is that?”

“Fight for him,” Tatsu suggested. “Fight for Oliver. If you believe that the Oliver you fell in love with is still inside the man you’ve confronted a few weeks ago, then you have all the more reason to fight to get him back,” she goaded.

# # # # #

RAY RETURNED BACK to Felicity’s office after he saw her visitor, the Asian lady, leave. He found Felicity back behind her desk typing away on her keyboard.

“Can I come in?” Ray asked standing at the doorway to her office.

Felicity looked away from her monitor and the first thing she noticed was a missing Barry.

“Where’s Barry?”

“Headed back to Central City I’m assuming,” Ray walked in to her office and stopped on the other side of her desk. “He received an urgent call from someone named Caitlin – he mentioned her name when he picked up – and the next thing I knew he was itching to leave,” he explained.

“I see,” Felicity made a mental note to check in on Caitlin later to ask what the emergency was about; Barry wouldn’t have left Starling without saying goodbye to her if the call wasn’t important.

“So, who was she and what was that visit about?” Ray didn’t bother to beat around the bush. It was the only way he’d get a straight answer from Felicity anyway.

“She was an old friend of Oliver’s from before he came back to Starling City,” Felicity answered.

“Is she the one Malcolm said Oliver sent here to convince your team to go back to wherever you guys left Oliver?”

“I see Barry thoroughly updated you,” Felicity grinned.

Ray looked abashed, but he wasn’t easily distracted by her side comment. “Cliff’s Notes version, but he highlighted all the essential parts. So, are you jumping ship and join the rest of your team or are you staying put?”

“I don’t know,” Felicity sighed.

“C’mon, Felicity, it’s Oliver,” Ray goaded. He removed his hands from his pants pocket and leaned them on her desk. “It might’ve taken me a while to realize it, but I get it. When I told you I love you and you stammered, everything just clicked in my head.”

“Ray—”

Ray waved his hand to stop her from saying anything. “You’re not in love with me, because you’re in love with Oliver,” he told her.

Felicity’s mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. She wasn’t expecting him to lay it out on her like that.

“I’m sorry,” it was all she could say. “Ray, I’m really, really sorry. You’re the last person I wanted to hurt,” she apologized.

Ray gave her one of his it’s-okay-I’m-alright smiles before straightening up. “I understand. I’ve seen you two interact even when your memory of knowing either Oliver or I was gone. Even with amnesia your heart knows who it wants.”

“Oh Ray—”

Ray didn’t want her to feel bad about this. He was being honest with himself and with her. In the short span of time that he knew Felicity Smoak, he came to realize that she was one of the sweetest, kindest, nicest people who didn’t have a mean bone in her body unless otherwise provoked.

“I love you, Felicity Smoak, and I know you don’t return the feelings. It sucks, but that’s life, right?” He tried to make light of things even though his heart was breaking slowly.

Felicity couldn’t help herself. She really liked Ray, but he was right, her heart was screaming for Oliver and not him. But just because she was in love with another man doesn’t mean she didn’t have room for him in her life. She rounded her desk and reached up to pull Ray in a tight hug – or as tight a hug as she could give him considering her height and built.

“I care for you, Ray Palmer, I really do,” she admitted and planted an affectionate kiss on his cheek before pulling away from their embrace. “I’d feel really bad if after this I end up not having you in my life.”

“Well, you can’t get rid of me that easily. Aside from being your boss and you being the company’s VP, you’re one of the rare select few I consider my genuine friend,” he admitted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N 2:** Thank you once again for sticking around for this WIP fanfic of mine. It’s taking a while for me to work on it continuously due to work and also dealing with my muse who keeps on threatening me with writer’s block. As we enter July, update on this fic might lag longer than it has been lately, that’s because I entered the July Camp NaNoWriMo challenge, but worry not as I am going to do my best to update this fic as often as my muse allows me to.


	14. XIV. Surprise Union

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **TIMELINE:** AU version of _Arrow_ S03E22
> 
> **AUTHOR’S NOTE:** I had a different idea initially for this chapter, but I decided to end it the same way the episode originally ended sans the wedding scene since this story’s primarily told from Felicity’s POV. Suffice to say the end of this fanfic is almost here. I’m still debating on whether to end this on a happy note or a bittersweet note; I guess it will depend on my muse and what it feels...

TAKING DOWN THE PLANE CARRYING the virus to Starling City was a bust. The plane they were told to shut down was a decoy; Ra’s wanted to weed out who was being disloyal to him hence the ruse.

Now with their wrists bound in shackles, Felicity and company followed a pensive looking Oliver down the corridor leading to Ra’s main hall area. Each of them were still reeling from shock at finding out they’d been had, and all were shooting sharp glares at Malcolm’s way all the while wondering why Oliver was personally escorting them in.

“Hey, Oliver, what the hell is going on? Oliver! Oliver!” Felicity couldn’t contain her silence anymore. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

Oliver stopped abruptly and turned to face his captives. “If any of you speak, we’re all dead,” he paused and looked each and every one of them straight in the eyes. “Trust me.”

His words shocked and stopped Felicity from voicing out anymore questions she might have for him. She was rendered speechless when she caught a glimpse of the old Oliver, albeit momentarily, when Al Sah-him addressed them. A tiny flicker of hope sparked and flickered inside Felicity; maybe Tatsu was right, her Oliver was still there lurking in the shadows of the evil that was his latest alter persona.

They followed Oliver into the lion’s den, formed a straight line as if they were facing the firing squad and remained quiet while Ra’s questioned them. Tatsu nominated herself as their voice and answered Ra’s questions. He wanted to know how they found out about the virus and the plane. Tatsu informed Ra’s it was Maseo who contacted her, and the irony of the confession didn’t go unnoticed as far as Ra’s was concerned, after all, dead men tell no tales.

Throughout Ra’s interrogation Felicity couldn’t help from not looking at Oliver. Aside from his recent wardrobe change, he also cut his hair short, turned it to a near buzz cut. He still sport facial hair, just a bit more untrimmed than he normally would have it. Somehow this new look of Oliver’s suited him, and it seemed familiar to her now that she thought about it. She recalled that dream, a very vivid and almost life-like dream she had when she was staying with Barry in Central City. In that dream Oliver, dressed as Al Sah-him, came to visit her in Central City. He looked every bit the same as the man she left in Nanda Parbat only he wore League armour instead of his usual casual clothing. It was a night filled with much bliss and thorough lovemaking that made her cheeks blush, even now as she recollects everything that happened that night. A part of her wished it was real, but in the morning when she awoke she was alone in bed dressed in her jammies, inhaling a lingering scent that reminded her of Oliver, but it couldn’t have been Oliver since she knew he was thousands of miles away from her that night living his League of Assassins life all the way back here in Nanda Parbat.

# # # # #

OLIVER TRIED NOT TO LET his gaze stray too much on Felicity, but he couldn’t help himself from being drawn to look at her, especially when he could feel her eyes on him. He noticed a wistful gleam in her eyes shortly after he spoke to them briefly outside the main hall. He dropped his guard then and addressed his friends as Oliver instead of as Al Sah-him, and Felicity picked up on it, which was why she was looking at him the way she was now.

He tried to push back the night he stole into her room at the West’s house in Central City, but seeing the blush forming on Felicity’s cheeks told him she was remembering that night too, otherwise why would she be giving him that longing look? Briefly, when Ra’s was busy walking behind the line-up of his friends before him, he met and held Felicity’s gaze. Oliver knew the moment she realized her so-called dream back in Central City wasn’t really a dream at all given his eyes mirrored the same longing she has.

Ra’s ongoing interrogation broke their gaze apart, drawing both Oliver’s and Felicity’s attention back to what was happening when Ra’s mentioned it was customary for the Ra’s to contemplate mercy on his enemies on the eve of a wedding that caused a mocking remark from Ray, taunting Ra’s al Ghul about having a kettle for every pot.

“The wedding is mine,” Oliver announced, which was what was expected of him to do. He didn’t dare look at Felicity when he added, “I am betrothed to Nyssa al Ghul.” He lowered his gaze to the floor when he said it, bidding his time before he lifted his gaze and turned it to see Felicity’s heart break right in front of him.

# # # # #

FELICITY COULDN’T believe what she just heard. Al Sah-him – Oliver – didn’t just announce his engagement to Nyssa! A part of her was happy to hear that Nyssa survived her trip back to Nanda Parbat after their botched rescue mission, but the price of Nyssa’s life she got herself engaged to Oliver – her Oliver?

Felicity felt numb all over as they were escorted out of the main hall and in to the dungeon. Her eyes didn’t waver from looking at Oliver. Didn’t they just share a moment right there before Ray goaded Ra’s? She didn’t just imagine what she saw mirrored in his eyes when he looked back at her and held her gaze. Although neither one of them was psychic, Felicity was sure she and Oliver were thinking of that night in Central City. She didn’t know how or why she thought they were on the same brainwave, but deep in her gut she knew he was thinking of that night too even though she knew it was only just a dream.

Felicity was lost in thought she didn’t realize Laurel has fallen into step beside her until she felt her hand reach out to hers and gave it a squeeze. Felicity returned back to the present time and met the other woman’s gaze.

“I’m processing it too,” she admitted.

Felicity was glad she wasn’t the only one who felt like she was sucker punched by the news.

“I’m glad Nyssa’s alive, don’t get me wrong, but I’d rather she’s dead,” Felicity muttered.

“I’m sure Nyssa’s thinking the same too,” Laurel answered. “We both know she prefers women over men, and being married to a man would be a punishment worse than death for her,” she added.

Their merry little group was ushered into a dungeon cell their shackles connected to chains all coming from one central point in the middle of the room. Malcolm and Diggle claimed a pillar each that was facing the door while Ray leaned on the same pillar Diggle claimed. Tatsu separated her from everyone else and sat in the back. Roy joined her there. Laurel ended up closest to Malcolm and Felicity sought solace beside Diggle.

“I can’t believe he’s going to marry her,” Felicity said after a long pause since the guards left them.

“You should be worrying about us getting out of here alive,” Malcolm told her.

“Is that even a remote possibility?” asked Ray who was standing behind a forlorn Felicity.

Malcolm met the billionaire scientist’s gaze but said nothing.

“I didn’t think so,” Ray nodded.

“Oliver won’t let that happen,” argued Laurel, her faith and belief in Oliver now renewed compared to before they left Starling City. “We are not going to die here.”

“He let this happen,” Diggle scoffed, raising his shackled wrists.

“I’m sure he’s got a plan brewing,” Laurel refused to be deflated. She was still hurting from Oliver’s betrayal, but like everyone else in the room, she needs to get over that feeling and start thinking positively or else their worst fear would come to pass.

“It better involve us getting out of here still breathing,” mumbled Roy, which earned him a sharp glare from Laurel.

Felicity chose not to get involved in the ongoing conversation anymore. She was still processing what just happened since they were brought in front of Ra’s al Ghul and his heir, plus the announcement of an impending wedding between Oliver and Nyssa.

Malcolm was quick on his feet when he heard the guards return and unlocked the gate. He spoke to the man in black in Arabic, probably demanding to see Ra’s since that was the only word everyone else in the room who doesn’t speak the language understood. But the guard ignored him, instead the guard stopped right in front of Diggle and Felicity.

“Waryth al Ghul commands your presence,” he said before kneeling down in front of Felicity and unlocking her shackles.

Felicity was helped by the guard to her feet and escorted out of the room, leaving everyone with a tiny flicker of hope that whatever plan Oliver have he’d share it with Felicity and in return Felicity will tell them what it was.

# # # # #

OLIVER PACED HIS private chamber restlessly. He asked one of the guards to bring him Felicity; he needed to speak to her after the way he announced his betrothal to another woman. He didn’t mean to hurt her, but Ra’s forced his hand to hurt those he cared for the most just a tad bit more.

He stopped walking when the two guards he sent to bring him Felicity returned. They escorted her into the room, then at his command left the two of them alone. Oliver waited until the door was firmly shut before he dropped his Al Sah-him persona and reverted back to being Oliver Queen.

“Is everyone okay?” he asked.

“Define okay,” Felicity snarled.

“Felicity—”

“No. None of us are okay. Digg is seething with anger after what you did to Lyla and Sara. Roy’s clearly disappointed at the outcome of this mission. Laurel’s having an inner battle with herself over whether to completely trust you or not. Malcolm and Tatsu are obviously on your side. Ray is thinking up ways to get us out of here alive and in one piece.”

Oliver waited a heartbeat or two before he asked, “And what about you?”

“What the hell do you think?”

Oliver was caught off guard by the venom he heard lacing her tone.

“I meant what said to you that night, Felicity. All of it,” he said reminding her of their night together in Central City.

“What night?”

“In Central City.”

“We didn’t—”

“Yes, we did,” he cut her off and closed the space separating them. “You thought you were just dreaming and I let you believe it was just a dream, only it wasn’t,” he confessed.

“Oh my God,” Felicity gasped, her hands covering her mouth as she stared at Oliver wide-eyed. “Y-you—” she was cut-off when the door to Oliver’s chamber suddenly opened.

“What?” Oliver snapped, clearly he was pissed for being interrupted.

“Ra’s demands that we return this woman to her friends,” answered the guard.

“But I’m not done speaking to him yet!” Felicity argued when the guard walked up to her ready to escort her back to the dungeon.

“Ra’s orders,” was the guard’s reply before clasping her upper arm and removing her from Oliver’s room.

Oliver let out a string of colourful cusses once the guard left and closed to the door. He needed more time to speak to her, to explain why he did what he did in order to gain Ra’s trust, and also to remind her how special she was to him and why he needed to hurt her along with the others in the processes of becoming Ra’s’ heir.

# # # # #

FELICITY WAS RETURNED back to the dungeons to join the others after her brief meeting with Oliver. She noticed Malcolm’s disappearance right away and asked what happened.

“He demanded to speak to Ra’s after you left. He didn’t stop haranguing the guards until they took him,” Roy answered.

“Did he say why he wanted to speak to Ra’s?” Felicity asked.

“Probably to plea for his life and leave us to hang,” snarled Diggle.

“He wouldn’t dare,” Laurel said.

Diggle and Roy both cocked an eyebrow and gave Laurel a disbelieving look. Even Felicity gave her that look when the other woman took Malcolm’s side.

“This is Malcolm Merlyn we’re talking about here,” Felicity reminded her.

“I know,” Laurel nodded.

“Then why are you suddenly pro-Merlyn?” Felicity questioned.

“I am not, but so far he hasn’t led us astray as far as the virus and the plane was concerned.”

“Don’t be naive, Laurel,” it was Diggle who addressed her this time. “Merlyn is still after what’s good for Merlyn. We’re just collateral damage to him,” he added.

“And as far as the virus and plane information goes, those came from Oliver, Malcolm was just the messenger,” Roy pointed out.

They continued to argue amongst themselves for the next little while. Ray, Felicity and Tatsu chose not to get involved, but they sat back and listened to what the other three was talking about. A few minutes later the guards returned with Malcolm being led back inside the dungeon, behind him was Ra’s and Oliver.

“I told you about Oliver. You’re supposed to—” Malcolm was cut-off when Ra’s spoke after he was deposited back by the pillar he claimed earlier.

“I’m supposed to do what, Mr. Merlyn? Grant you mercy? I am,” Ra’s paused for effect, his gaze still holding Malcolm’s, “because this death is a lot shorter than what I had planned for you.”

Malcolm appeared dejected and enraged. He stood up and was about to mouth-off Ra’s when the guard knocked him out cold.

“As for the rest of you,” Ra’s turned to everyone else who was conscious inside the room, he held up a small vial containing the Alpha Omega virus, causing everyone to get on their feet in alarm. “Al Sah-him said the swords woman has been inoculated, so you can take her to another chamber,” he told the guard who quickly went and began unlocking the chains binding Tatsu to the others.

“No,” Laurel was shaking her head as she watched Tatsu be led out of the dungeon. She turned and looked at Oliver. “We believed in you!”

Oliver kept his gaze downcast while Ra’s threw the vial to the floor.

“Seal the room,” he ordered before exiting the room, leaving Oliver to follow after him.

“You can’t do this to us, Oliver,” Laurel pleaded.

“Get us out of here!” Ray demanded.

“Oliver, you can’t leave us here!” Roy shouted.

“Oliver, listen to me...for the love of God, Oliver!” Diggle demanded.

“We trusted you!” Felicity screamed as Oliver backed out of the room, closing the gate and stepping aside when another gate with thick glass came down, sealing them inside. “You asked us to trust you and we trusted you!”

“Oliver!” they all called out his name as fumes from the Alpha Omega began to rise up from the broken vial.

Oliver stood outside the closed and heavily fortified gates, his face devoid of any emotion before turning his back on his friends and walked away.

“He left us,” Laurel stared at Oliver’s departing back, dumfounded at this unexpected turn of events.

“He was never really on our side,” Roy muttered, disappointed that the man he idolized ever since the Arrow saved his life turned out to be a cold blooded killer after all.

“So much for trusting him,” Ray muttered and began coughing as he inhaled the fumes.

One by the one they began to feel weak, coughing a lot trying to expel the intoxicating fume from their system. But with the room sealed shut, there was no supply of fresh oxygen to replace the already tainted one they were inhaling. Soon they all felt too weak to remain upright. Roy was the first to pass out, followed by Ray. Laurel and Digg, along with Felicity fought hard to remain awake, but they soon lost the battle. Laurel was the first to pass out right next to a still unconscious Malcolm. Felicity snuggled closer to Diggle, resting her head against his shoulder before passing out herself. Diggle passed out the same time she did.


	15. XV. Surviving Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **TIMELINE:** AU version of _Arrow_ S03E23
> 
> **AUTHOR’S NOTE:** Let me just take this opportunity to once again express my thanks to each and every one of you reading, liking, voting, sharing this fanfic work of mine. I’m sure you all can tell that the end for this fic is coming soon, however I’m debating on whether to serialize this or just leave it as a stand-alone; my muse will let me know when I get around to writing the ending for this fanfic...

FELICITY STARED AT THE SCREEN in front of her without really looking at anything. She was still reeling from shock and didn’t quite know how to process everything that just happened to her just these last few months alone.

She was back in Starling City picking up her life after her harrowing experience in Nanda Parbat. Team Arrow had a bit of a shake-up; Oliver was still with the League and was now married to Nyssa. Diggle was too upset by Oliver’s betrayal that he was dealing with some anger issues by taking them out on those perps they hunt. Roy was upset and disappointed, and he was consoling an equally upset Thea; between the two of them they were finding a way to deal with this blow. Laurel, on the other hand, was lashing out on thugs alongside Diggle as she prowled Starling’s streets at night. Ray came out shaken from their near-death experience and that has only made his quest to make his ATOM suit near-invincible reach the top of his priority list.

Everyone was dealing with the fallout on their own, albeit some weren’t dealing with it as successfully as one would hope, but they were dealing in their own twisted way.

Malcolm went back into hiding after they returned to Starling City, but Felicity knew where he was holed up wherever in the world he might be. She put a tracker in him subcutaneously thanks to Ray’s nanites, she was able to create a nanobot tracker without risk of detection.

Ray, on the other hand, was too obsessed with his exosuit; he wants to perfect it and on occasion joins Canary and Arsenal in the field. Diggle still helps, but Felicity was keeping a close eye on him in case he blows up and ends up sending one of the perps they’re apprehending straight to the morgue. Thea joined their crusade now too, donning on a dark hooded costume she wore the night she stopped her brother from nearly killing Diggle. Since Oliver was fond of calling her ‘Speedy’ that became her codename.

Tatsu returned back to Japan where she resumed her life in solitude, but she gave Felicity directions on how to get a hold of her if she wanted to talk or if they needed her help. She, along with Malcolm, didn’t seem unfazed by the turn of events in Nanda Parbat; she still believed that underneath Al Sah-him lies Oliver Queen. Felicity didn’t have the heart to disillusion the other woman.

Felicity was jarred out of her thoughts when her cell phone went off.

It was a text message from Malcolm. He said he got some new intel about the League and its plans to release the virus. He told her to assemble everybody for a meeting and to strategize.

# # # # #

TELL ME AGAIN why we are here?” demanded an obviously irate Diggle. He was pacing Ray’s back office on the very top floor of Palmer Technologies building that serves of the CEO’s personal IT lab space.

“Malcolm sent me a text regarding the virus and asked to meet,” answered Felicity.

“Are we trusting Malcolm Merlyn now?” Thea asked in disbelief.

“Not really,” Felicity answered.

“And yet here we are answering his call,” Thea rolled her eyes skyward and shook her head.

“He’s the only one with intel on the virus,” Felicity argued. “As upset as we are at Oliver, our city is still in danger from this virus,” she pointed out.

“Yeah, we know that, but trusting Merlyn?” Diggle stopped his pacing and faced his close friend next to Oliver.

Felicity understood the growing tension in the room especially where Malcolm Merlyn was concerned. She didn’t want to trust the man herself, and she doesn’t. She was merely using him like the way he was obviously using them to stop this virus from attacking Starling City.

“We need all the help we can get in stopping this catastrophe from happening,” was all Felicity said.

“We can do this without Merlyn,” Diggle hissed.

“Really? How? And let’s just say that we do manage to stop Ra’s and his League of Assassins, but the virus is already unleashed, how are we then going to save the people of this city?” Felicity questioned. She waited a couple of heartbeats before continuing, “Merlyn is not by any means a good soldier, but right now he is the only person who is able to find out about League information faster and way better than any one of us combined can do. Besides, he already had an associate concoct a serum to cure the infected if we ever go on a worst-case scenario. We need that serum so Ray can work on a way to disperse the cure if the need arises,” she explained.

“I still don’t like it,” Thea voiced out, her displeasure and unease at working alongside her father was understandable.

Roy moved closer to his girlfriend and pulled her beside him offering her his support.

“Nobody does, Thea,” Laurel agreed with her, then she moved her gaze to meet Felicity’s. “But Felicity is also right,” she heard some rumblings from the other people in the room and stopped them before they could voice out their complaints. “We don’t have the kind of resources Merlyn has when it comes to gathering information about this virus, Ra’s and his plan of attacking our city.”

Malcolm walked in at the tail end of Laurel’s small speech.

“Good to see you all are here,” Malcolm addressed everyone in the room, his eyes surveying each and everyone present, his eyes landing on Thea who stood ensconced beside her boyfriend. He cocked an eyebrow as a means of silently questioning her presence at this meeting. Thea replied with her eye brow cocking and jutted her chin in the air as a form of defiance. Malcolm merely smirked at his daughter’s haughtiness before continuing to address the entire room. “The fiasco that was the decoy plane was a bust; however, I received new intel on the ETA of when Ra’s and his League of Assassins will arrive in Starling City with the virus.”

“Who provided this intel?” questioned a suspicious Roy.

Malcolm met his daughter’s boyfriend’s gaze, “You wouldn’t believe me if I tell you,” was his response.

“Oliver,” smirked Diggle.

Malcolm turned his attention to the African-American former military man turned private professional bodyguard.

“He is not the most popular person in the room right now, I know this, but whether you believe me or not, he is still on our side,” Malcolm defended, wanting everyone in the room to believe that Oliver was only masquerading as the Al Sah-him and Waryth al Ghul. Having everyone on t he same page would make saving Starling City easier.

# # # # #

FELICITY TOOK A BREATHER after the intense meeting they just had with Malcolm Merlyn and deciding their next course of action. Everyone didn’t like the idea of teaming up with Merlyn, but right now they were grasping at straws and needed something stable to keep them afloat otherwise they’d be collateral damage to Ra’s crazy plan of wiping out Starling City.

Whipping out her cell phone, Felicity scrolled down her contact list until she found the number she was looking for. She pressed the phone handset icon and activated the Bluetooth device that she had permanently attached to her ear.

“Felicity, what’s up?” Barry answered after the second time she tried calling, which was unusual considering he often picked up after the fourth ring whenever she called.

“Everything,” Felicity answered followed by a heavy sigh. “But I should ask you what’s up. I had to call you a second time before you answered. Please tell me I didn’t catch you in the middle of a date.”

“I wish,” Barry chuckled. “I was a bit preoccupied and couldn’t answer right away,” he explained, which sounded ominous since he never minced words with her ever since they became friends.

“Weight of the world weighing on your shoulders too?” she prodded.

“Something like that,” he agreed. “Is that why you called? You’re trying to balance the world on your tiny shoulders?”

“Something like that,” she copied his response.

“Is everybody okay? Nobody suffering from side effects?” Barry was referring to them being exposed to the Alpha Omega virus back in Nanda Parbat. According to him Oliver contacted him some time recently and asked a favor from him. Said favor had something to do with Barry travelling to Nanda Parbat and saving Team Arrow’s lives.

“Everybody’s fine, thanks for asking. We’re all managing without Oliver.”

“Oliver’s not completely gone, you know?” he reminded her.

“He’s dead to us after what happened in Nanda Parbat.”

“I don’t believe that.”

“Believe whatever you want. He left us there to die.”

“He did so to prove to Ra’s al Ghul of his true allegiance,” Barry argued. “If Oliver really wanted you dead he wouldn’t have gone through the lengths he did to make sure you were all inoculated prior to being exposed to the virus,” he pointed out.

“Whatever. Right now that’s not why I called you,” Felicity didn’t want to talk about Oliver and what happened. She wanted to concentrate on the impending doom that was heading towards Starling City.

“What else is wrong?” Barry knew when to stop, but he wasn’t dropping the subject. 

“Ra’s and the virus are making their way to Starling City as we speak.”

“I’m sure Oliver left instructions with Malcolm Merlyn on what to do.”

“Are you on Merlyn’s side too?” Felicity couldn’t help from not sounding irritated.

“From what I understand, Merlyn’s the only one who knows about this plan of Oliver’s right from when it was conceived months ago. I’m pretty sure the two of them talked strategies too while planning to carry out this mission,” he rationalized.

“So you’re saying we, and by ‘we’ I mean the rest of the team and myself, should trust Merlyn and his plan of stopping Ra’s from unleashing the virus on our city?”

“I know you don’t like it, and you have every reason to not trust Malcolm Merlyn, but Oliver trusted him enough to carry out this suicide mission,” he reasoned out.


	16. XVI. Epilogue: Moment of Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **TIMELINE:** AU version of _Arrow_ post-S03E23  & pre-S4

FELICITY STARED AT THE THREE STRIPS lined up in front of her on the counter. She was tempted to use up another one, but she already knew the result of that one since she was staring at the first three results of the test she took.

“Holy crap,” she whispered, her hands shaking something fierce as she reached for the latest test strip she used and lifted it to her eye-level. She didn’t think it possible that the rest turned positive, but after her brief confrontation with Oliver in Nanda Parbat a couple of months ago, Felicity knew she didn’t dream the whole incident.

She thought her delayed monthly cycle was due to the heavy stress toll her body has taken since the whole Ra’s al Ghul and Oliver allying himself with Ra’s debacle, but now that the imminent threat to Starling City was averted, her body’s stress level has calmed down considerably, so she couldn’t blame her lack of menstruation to stress.

# # # # #

CAITLIN GAVE Felicity an uncertain smile as she congratulated the still in-shock blonde IT whiz. She was surprised to find Felicity dropping by at Central City unannounced. She was even more surprised when Felicity told her to keep her presence in Central City a secret; she came here to personally seek Caitlin’s help in confirming what she already suspected was the truth, but she needed actual tests to be done and Caitlin was the only person she can trust.

“I’m assuming Ray is the father?” Caitlin assumed.

Felicity stared at the printout Caitlin handed her of the test she ran. It was confirmed there that Felicity was a little over 15 weeks pregnant.

“No,” Felicity answered and met the other woman’s eyes. “Ray’s not the father.”

“Oh, I see,” Caitlin began chewing on her bottom lip. She didn’t want to stick her nose in Felicity’s business, and she could hazard a guess as to who the father of Felicity’s baby if it wasn’t Ray, but she wouldn’t.  
“I’m pretty sure you already guessed who is,” Felicity chided, even cracking a smile and releasing a nervous breath.  
Caitlin nodded. “Are you going to tell him?”  
“No,” was Felicity’s quick response. “And even if I decided to, how can I let him know that he’s going to be a father? I have no way of contacting him.”  
“Barry can,” Caitlin offered.  
“Right, we’ll send Barry halfway across the world to deliver a message to him about his impending fatherhood. I don’t think his wife would be too happy to hear that news,” Felicity tsked.

“You’re being difficult,” Caitlin scolded.

“I’m being realistic,” Felicity argued.

“You can’t keep it from him!” the redhead argued. She pushed herself off her roller chair and began pacing the room. She paused and faced the stubborn blond, her hands resting on her slim hips while she mustered her sternest of looks she could aim at Felicity. “He needs to know. I know that you know I’m right.”

Felicity was conflicted. Of course Caitlin was right. Growing up without her father always bothered Felicity, but her mother did her best to make up for her absent father. She felt guilty for keeping the news from Oliver, but even if she wanted to share it with him, they wouldn’t be the family she dreamt of becoming.

“I’m keeping the baby,” she announced.

“You’re what?”

Caitlin and Felicity turned at the surround sound of Barry and Cisco’s shocked exclamation. Both men were just entering Barry’s lair at CCPD when they heard Felicity’s announcement.

“Whose baby are you keeping?” Cisco was the first to recover and walked up to where the two women were talking.

Caitlin and Felicity exchanged guilty looks. Looks like their little secret wouldn’t remain a secret any longer. They needed to fess-up to this two or else risk being hounded by them, especially by Cisco who has a way of finding out the answers one way or another.

“Mine,” Felicity announced.

Barry cocked an eyebrow and stopped where Caitlin stood. He handed the redhead her coffee order while Cisco handed Felicity her tea order.

“Should I send Ray a congratulatory card?” he asked, hiding a teasing grin behind his coffee cup.

Felicity shot the boyish speedster a sharp glare. He of all people knew she and Ray hadn’t been intimate since before she lost her memory.

“Sure, if you want to give the guy a heart attack,” was Felicity’s sarcastic reply.

Cisco’s confusion was momentary as she looked back and forth between Felicity and Barry, noting the knowing look the two friends were sharing before his light-bulb-over-the-head moment happened.

“Oliver!” he exclaimed, earning him a couple of surprised looks from his colleagues and a sharper glare from their blonde visitor. “Oh, whoops. Sorry,” he apologized when he realized he used his outside voice. “But Oliver’s the dad, right?”

Felicity rolled her eyes skyward and made a ‘grr’ sound under her breath.

“I’m keeping the baby and that’s all you guys need to know,” Felicity announced, Barry and Cisco’s gazes. “My baby’s father is out of the picture and he will remain so until...until forever if I can help it, but we all know chances of that happening will be less than likely so,” Felicity paused to catch a few breaths and to calm herself down, “I will become a single mother to this baby,” a protective hand automatically cupped her still not-showing-belly, “and give it as good a life as I possibly can,” she vowed.

Barry, Cisco and Caitlin remained quiet throughout the blonde IT’s speech. They exchanged worried glances as they each thought of this new task Felicity was about to embark on. They already decided to lend her a hand whether she needed it or not; she became like a family to her ever since they all realized they were fighting for the same cause: justice and peace.

# # # # #

OLIVER NEEDS TO KNOW,” Barry insisted when it was just Felicity and him left in his lab. It was a few hours later and Felicity hung around waiting for Barry to clock out so the two of them could grab dinner and talk some more.

“I agree,” Felicity nodded.

“But?”

Felicity took a deep, calming breath. She stalled for a bit by pretending to straighten some invisible crease on her top.

“He’s busy right now.”

“So? It’s not like the man’s dead or MIA,” he argued.

Felicity gave him a pointed look. “I know that, but he’s unreachable—”

“I can reach him,” Barry cut-in, but Felicity continued whatever she was saying as if he didn’t interrupt her.

“—right now so telling him doesn’t really rank high on my list of things I need to do.”

“He needs to know,” Barry insisted.

“And he will know,” Felicity promised. “Just not right now,” she added quickly.

Barry was poised to argue, but Felicity has heard enough and raised her hand to stop him from opening his mouth. She wanted the subject dropped – for the meantime – and continued on with her life as if this pregnancy was something she expected to be having all along.

Barry still thinks Felicity was making a mistake of not letting Oliver know he was going to be a father. No matter how things ended with him and his team, Barry knew Oliver’s loyalty remained with Team Arrow regardless of where he was right now. He knew Felicity wouldn’t want him to interfere, but Oliver was his friend too.

~ ~ ~ End ~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AUTHOR’S NOTE:** Felicity’s journey has finally come to its end – or has it? I have an idea on where to go from here. I know you have questions as to what happened to Oliver, to Ra’s al Ghul, and heck, maybe you’re even wondering what happened to Malcolm Merlyn. I’ll try to get some answers out IF and WHEN I decided to write a sequel to this. Once again thank you everybody who has been there with me since the first chapter was posted a few months back. I didn’t think I’d see the ending to this fic (I have quite a few WIP’s that needs to be wrapped up or updated), but I did although the journey to getting to this last chapter wasn’t an easy one.


End file.
